


Kiki Calanmai's Prompt Marathon

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Break Up, Character Death, Drabble dump, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, more tags added as I remember what these prompts are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 62
Words: 19,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Works from an old prompt marathon on my tumblr kikicalanmai





	1. Zagene One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I saw you’re taking prompts ? Could I request Zagene where they’re in bed together after their first time just exchanging secrets and hopes and dreams and maybe Eugene tell Zach he doesn’t ever want to end up like his parents? Just some sappy fluffy Zagene would be lovely

The room was quiet. Nothing but their heavy breaths filled the room as they lay in each other’s arms. Sharing chaste kisses between them.

“Can I say something?” Zach asked.

“Of course.”

“I think…” he hesitated, biting his lip. “I think I love you.”

“Zach…” Eugene looked at the ceiling.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Zach back peddled. “That was so freaking dumb.”

“No. No it wasn’t.” Eugene assured, looking anywhere but Zach’s face. “I know I feel the same. I’m just… afraid.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s scaring you.” Zach insisted. Eugene sighed.

“I don’t… I don’t want to end up like my parents.”

“Eugene.” Zach propped himself up on his elbow. “Eugene look at me please.” Eugene kept his eyes on the ceiling. “We are not your parents.”

“How can you be sure of that?”

“I can’t be sure.” Zach admitted. “But I am sure that I’m the happiest I’ve ever been with you. And that this is probably the best relationship I’ve ever been in.” Eugene looked at him. “I know that it’s hard to be open about these things after seeing your parents divorce. And if you’re not ready to say it back, that’s okay.”

“This is the happiest I’ve ever been too.”

”I’m glad.” Zach kissed him.

”Go to sleep you dork.”

”I love you.” Zach cuddled up to Eugene.

”Yeah yeah.” Eugene wrapped his arms around him. “Love you too.” He kissed his head.


	2. Standrew One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a standrew prompt that’s just Steven getting the most flustered by hand kisses. Like just sweet innocent gestures of love

Steven giggled as Andrew kissed his knuckle. His cheeks turning pink.

“Andrew stop.” Steven laughed. “We’re in public.”

“So?” Andrew kissed the back of his hand. “It’s not like we’re filming.” Even after a year of dating, Andrew managed to make Steven red in the face with the simplest displays of affection.

It was their anniversary dinner, and Andrew had not let go of Steven’s hand the entire night. He loved the look on Steven’s face when he was flustered.

“You’re pretty when you’re flustered.” Andrew pointed out. Steven’s face darkened to an almost impossible shade of red. Andrew played with the younger man’s fingers.

“Andrew~.” Steven whined. Andrew smiled, kissing Steven’s hand one more time before releasing it.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”


	3. Zagene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you possibly do a zagene prompt for Eugene reeeeaaaaaallly liking Zach’s butt and for a video he has to wear heels all day or something and Eugene is just absolutely suffering.

Why did he think this was a good idea?

It was already concerning how often Eugene found himself staring at Zach’s ass. But the way the heels the short man wore made his ass look, Eugene barely focused on the actual point of the video.

The beginning of filming was fine enough. Sitting at dinner, he wasn’t able to see it, allowing him to be able to focus.

It was at the clubs where it became a problem.

He tried his best not to stare, but every so often he found his eyes wandering over. Zach dancing the best he could, which was not great. But all Eugene could focus on was his ass. And it was killing him.

When Ned and Keith had gone home, leaving the two of them to finish out the night, Eugene was afraid he would combust. Zach was still going strong, and at this point Eugene had given up any subtlety. Staring directly at him as he danced. Seated in the corner of the bar.

“Tapping out?” Zach asked, approaching the table. Eugene choked on his drink.

“Ah, yeah.” His feet were killing him, and it was getting pretty late. “Probably a good idea.”

“Lets get going then.” Zach helped him stand up, and the two left the bar leaning on each other.

“So, um, earlier.” Zach began hesitantly. “Was I seeing things, or were you staring at me on the dance floor?”

“Uhh, I don’t… I wasn’t…. I mean…” Eugene fumbled over his words.

“Not that I mind.” Zach assured. “I admit I was looking at you out there a lot too.”

“Yeah. I was.” Eugene admitted.

“Well okay then.” Zach smiled. “Okay.”

“Can we talk about this when I’m sober?” Eugene asked.

“Yeah, Buddy. Sober.”


	4. Zagene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write one with pining eugene with obvious zach where Eugene find everything Zach did adorable etc.with happy ending?

God he was adorable. The way his nose crinkled when he laughed. How his voice got higher when he was embarrassed.

Eugene could admit it. He had it bad for Zach. And the short man had no idea. He just went about his life while Eugene lost focus every time he was in the room.

He wasn’t usually so bad when it came to crushes, but Zach did something to him he couldn’t explain.

He knew he had to talk to him. He just needed the right moment.

“Earth to Eugene.” A hand waved in front of his face. Eugene blinked up at the owner, finding Zach standing next to him. “You good buddy?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” He assured. “Just tired.”

“Alright. Well I was headed out to lunch, and I was wondering if you would like to come.”

“Sure, just let me finish this up real fast.” Eugene saved the file he was working on and grabbed his coat, following Zach out the doors.

“Hey, um, can I ask you something?” Eugene asked, steeling his nerves.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Would you be interested in, maybe, possibly, going out sometime?” Eugene felt himself blush.

“Are we not going… oh.” Zach stopped.

“You know what, dumb question. Let’s just go get lunch.” Eugene continued down the sidewalk.

“Wait.” Zach stayed where he was. “You mean like a date?”

“Yeah.” Eugene rubbed the back of his neck.

“I didn’t think you were interested.”

“Wait, you are?”

“Of course I am.” Eugene wasn’t sure what he felt when he heard Zach say that, but his heart fluttered.

“Well then, since were already out.” Eugene held out his hand.


	5. Standrew Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get uuuhhhhhhhh Steven being a teasing shit

Andrew bit his lip as he felt Steven’s hand rested on his knee under the table. Slowly moving it up his leg. Of course he was doing this now. While they were filming. Adam none the wiser to Steven’s little game.

Everyone thought Steven was so innocent and and sweet. But this was far from the first time. Steven loved to tease Andrew any chance he got. Be it fleeting touches under the table, or even the way he ate.

Steven popped the last of his cupcake in his mouth, looking right at Andrew as he licked the icing off of his finger. Batting his eyes innocently at him as he did. His hand still making its way up Andrew’s leg.

The rest of the time filming was a struggle for Andrew to keep his cool. Thankfully they were at their last location, and they went to film their wrap up almost immediately after. They finished their segment returned to the office. Steven going to his desk as if nothing happened.

It felt like ages before the end of the day came and the two could finally go home. Andrew pulling Steven into bed the moment the door closed.


	6. Shyan One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought: Shane has lots of aches and pains in his legs due to being so tall and he doesn’t tell anyone and Ryan finds out and wants to help

Shane was fine. He could do it. It was no problem. But why did there have to be so many god damn stairs?

He figured it would happen eventually. They’d go to explore some place with lots of stairs to climb and more floors than necessary. But part of him hoped it wouldn’t.

Shane had chronic leg pain, and he had enough trouble keeping up with Ryan on a good day. Of course he’d never tell him that. His boyfriend would just freak out. Constantly try to help him. Shane could handle himself. But some days were harder than others.

Today just happened to be a harder day.

He tried to keep close to Ryan as he described the history of the mansion they explored. Having to stop every so often to give his aching legs a break.

“Is everything okay, Babe?” Ryan asked, noticing Shane struggling.

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s fine.” Shane lied. “I just need a minute.”

“I know when you’re lying.” Ryan pointed out.

“It’s fine, Ry.” Shane assured. “Lets keep going.” Ryan looked him over once, but shrugged and continued on with the investigation. But Shane knew he wasn’t giving up that easily.

Once the investigation was finished, the two returned to their hotel room. Ryan looking disappointedly over at Shane.

“Why were you lying to me before?” He asked. “Somethings up with you.”

“It’s not something that you have to worry about.” Shane insisted, falling back into the bed. Kicking his shoes off as he did. “My legs just hurt. They hurt all the time it’s not anything new.”

“What do you mean they hurt all the time? Why have you never said anything about it?”

“Because there’s nothing I can do about it. It’s been a problem my whole life. But I’m still moving.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ryan sat next to him on the bed.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Shane stared at the ceiling. “Like I said, it’s not like anything can be done about it. I just gotta do it, take my painkillers, and live my life the best I can.”

“I can try to plan better locations for you.” Ryan suggested. “Places with less stairs.”

“But what about the places with lots of stairs? I know you don’t want to miss out on those.”

“We’ll take those slow. Anything I can do to make it better for you.” Shane smiled.

“You’re too good for me.” Ryan laid down next to him.

“Impossible.” Ryan cuddled close to him. “I just don’t want to see you in pain.”

“Love you.” Shane kissed his nose.

“Love you too.”


	7. Shyan Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a Shane having a panic attack and Ryan comforting him

“Shane!” Ryan cried. “Shane?!” Shane ran through the hall, trying to find his boyfriend. Panic rising in his chest as all of the rooms came up empty.

“Ryan?” He called out. “Ryan, where are you?” He heard crying, and ran towards the sound. The room it was coming from empty. “Ryan!?”

“Shane, help!” He’d checked all the rooms, not finding the smaller man anywhere. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Not being able to help Ryan.

“Shane. Wake up.” He felt himself being shaken. “Come on, Babe. Wake up.”

His eyes opened. Finding himself in their bed, Ryan shaking him awake.

Ryan.

Shane shot up, looking Ryan over. He pulled him into his arms. Crying.

“I’m here.” Ryan assured, running his fingers through Shane’s hair.

“I-I couldn’t find you.” He said through his tears. “You were in trouble and I couldn’t help you.”

“I’m right here. No ones in trouble. We’re safe, okay?” Ryan continued to whisper soothing words to him. Holding him as close as possible. Kissing his forehead.

“I thought I was gonna lose you.”

“Look at me.” Shane lifted his head, looking at Ryan. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Shane touched Ryan’s face, thumb rubbing his cheek.

“I don’t ever want to lose you.” Shane admitted.

“You won’t.” Ryan promised. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Good.” Ryan kissed him lightly.

“You okay to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah. I think I’m alright.” Ryan kissed him again, and the two laid back down. Shane holding Ryan a little tighter than usual.


	8. Shyan Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Shane believes that Ryan truly thinks that Shane is ugly because of how much Ryan makes fun of his looks. Like it makes him insecure about his head or even his height

Shane looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe his head was too big. Maybe he did look weird. Maybe all those things Ryan joked about were true and he was just an ugly giant.

It made Shane wonder why Ryan was even with him. If he was so strange looking. Ryan was gorgeous. He could do a million times better than someone like himself.

“You coming to bed soon?” Ryan asked from the doorway.

“Be right there.” Shane gave him a sad smile.

“You’re thinking about something.” Ryan noted. “What’s going on in that big head of yours?” Shane sighed.

“Do I really have a big head?” He asked.

“Is that what’s bothering you? The size of your head?”

“It’s not just that.” Shane admitted. “You’re always teasing me about the size of my head. Or how I’m such a giant. Or that I’m funny looking. Am I really that ugly to you?” Ryan’s face fell.

“I didn’t know it bothered you that much. I though we were just joking around. You know how you call me a shrimp and stuff.”

“Well sometimes you go a little too far.” Shane looked at him through the mirror.

“You know I’d never mean to hurt you like that.” Ryan came up behind him. “If I’d known how much it bothered you… shit, Shane. I’m sorry I make you feel so shitty.” He put his hand on his shoulder. “I guess I should be more careful about the things I say, huh?”

“I know that is all just for fun, but sometimes it makes me think that you could find someone so much better than me. And I don’t wanna give you up.”

“Shane, don’t you dare think anyone is better for me than you.” He turned Shane to face him. “Sure I joke about the size of your head. Or how tall you are. But that doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re attractive. You’re beautiful Shane. And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ryan kissed his cheek.

“I’ll stop making jokes about your looks.” Ryan promised. “And please tell me if I do something that makes you upset.”

“I will.”


	9. Shyan Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shane?” “Yes, Ryan?” “Let’s make a baby.” “...” “Shut up, Shane. Just put it in and go with it!” Take it away...

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Shane asked.

“Just do it!” Ryan begged.

“Fine. Fine.” Shane clicked on the ‘add a sim’ function on the screen. “Why do you want to add a baby so bad?”

“Cuz it’s fun.” Ryan insisted.

“It’s fun?”

“Yes!” Shane looked over at his boyfriend, and Ryan’s cheeks were pink.

“What is it?” Shane smiled.

“Nothing!”

“Do you think about us having kids together?”

“Maybe.” The color on Ryan’s cheeks darkened. Shane smiled at his husband, kissing his cheek.

“That’s okay. I think about it too.”


	10. Zagene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write zagene where they're already together but eugene is insecure about zach loving him back

Eugene had Zach pinned beneath him on the bed. Kissing him roughly. Zach rolled his hips up to meet his. It was a practiced routine at this point. Eugene taking the lead. Zach following. He pulled Zach’s shirt over his head, kissing his collarbone.

“I love you.” Zach said. Eugene stopped, his lips leaving Zach’s skin.

“You what?” He asked. He looked up at Zach’s face.

“I love you.” Zach said, hesitation creeping into his words.

“Really?” Eugene smiled. Zach nodded. Eugene kissed him. Hands running through his hair. “I love you too.”

“You seem relieved.” Eugene sighed.

“I guess I was nervous.” He admitted.

“That I didn’t love you?” Eugene nodded. “Eugene.”

“I know.” Eugene moved a strand of hair from his face. “But I’m not the easiest to love.”

“Well I find it pretty easy.” Zach assured, kissing him again.


	11. Shyan Zagene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof for the drable thing,, what if Zagene crossed over with Shyan??? Zach and Eugene are special guests in one of the boys' videos and the whole video is just Ryan and Zach being scared while Shane and Eugene are dying from how adorkable their boys™ are

“Remind me why we agreed to do this?” Zach asked.

“Views.” Shane replied.

“That’s right.” Zach shone his flashlight around the room.

“Come on, Zach, it’s not that bad.” Eugene threw his arm over Zach’s shoulder.

“Hundreds of people died here, Eugene.” Ryan reminded them. “It’s not exactly a walk in the fucking park.” They’d only been exploring the old hospital for a few minutes, but Zach and Ryan were already on the verge of panicking.

“You both need to calm down.” Shane informed the two of them.

“You know you’re cute when you’re scared.” Eugene told Zach. The short man hoped it was dark enough that Eugene wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“Hey you two.” Ryan said. “Quit being so mushy over…” his statement was cut off by a scream, jumping into Shane’s arms. The tall man pulling him in close.

“Quit being so mushy.” Eugene taunted.

“I swear I saw something over there.” Ryan pointed to one of the corners of the room they were in.

“Nope!” Zach yelled, breaking from Eugene’s arm. “I did not sign up for this!”

“Actually, you did.” Shane reminded him. “Now come on. The quicker we get through these rooms and let Ryan do his little tests, the sooner we can get out of here.”

“We are only allowed in here until 12.” TJ reminded them.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Zach whined.

“I hate this place.” Ryan commented as he set up his audio recorder.

By halfway through the investigation, Ryan and Zach had been thoroughly frightened by several different things. Zach clinging to Eugene’s side. Ryan staying close to Shane.

“You really deal with this all the time?” Eugene asked Shane. They somehow got Zach to agree to a solitary session in one of the high activity rooms.

“Yeah, I don’t mind it too much. I like making him feel safe.” He nudged Ryan. Ryan turning red.

“Yeah, that’s fun.”

“Alright Zach!” Ryan called. “You can come out now!”

“Oh thank God.” Zach practically ran out of the room. Eugene pulling him into a hug.


	12. Zagene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about zagene where zach gets lost in his anxiety like he forgets to show up to work cause he’s just having an anxiety attack and Eugene decides to go check on him

Zach laid in bed. His knees to his chest. He’d been up the entire night. Unable to stop his wild mind from racing. He had a big shoot in the morning, and he couldn’t stop thinking about all of the ways it could go wrong. It was his biggest shoot to date.

He could hear the faint sound of Bowie barking somewhere in his apartment, but it sounded far away. And Zach couldn’t pull himself out of bed to check what the problem was.

He suddenly felt hands on his face and forced his eyes open to see Eugene. Right in front of him but a million miles away.

“Hey.” He cooed. He felt fingers running over his face, but it somehow felt like someone else’s body. “Look at me, Baby.” He whispered soothing words. Attempting to cam him down.

“Eugene?” Zach asked. His senses beginning to right. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s ten o’clock.” He told him. “You were supposed to be in an hour and a half ago. We were worried.” Zach shot up. Panic setting into his chest again.

“The shoot!” He scrambled for his glasses, shoving them on his face haphazardly. Attempting to get up from the bed.

“Zach! Zach Baby, look at me please.” Eugene held his face. Looking into his eyes. “You’re not going to work like this.”

“This is the most important shoot of my career.” Tears welled in his eyes.

“And you can’t do it in your state.” He wiped a tear away with his thumb. “I’ll call work. Tell them your sick. We can reschedule the shoot. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Eugene kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back. You lay down.” Zach did as he was told. Bowie climbing on the bed next to him as Eugene stepped out of the room.

He returned a few moments later, and laid in the bed. Pulling Zach to him.

“Are they mad?” Zach asked.

“No. No ones mad at you.” Eugene assured. “I told them you were really sick and slept through your alarm.”

“What about you? Don’t you have to go back in?”

“I told them you needed someone here to make sure you were okay.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I’m not leaving you alone when you’re like this.” There was a finality to his words. And Zach knew there was no point fighting it. “Now, I know you didn’t sleep at all last night.” He took the glasses off of Zach’s nose. “Get some rest. It’s gonna be okay.”


	13. Zagene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one with everyone is in love with Eugene all attention on him etc. but he only has eyes for zach and he wants to makes sure that everyone knows how much he loves zach and all?

His friends laughed when he said it. How he didn’t like all the attention he got from people around the office. The new interns, and even people who had been there for years, constantly flirted with him. It was tiring, and he didn’t want anything to do with it. He already had the person he wanted.

Eugene and Zach had been seeing each other in secret for a while. The only others who knew about it were Ned and Keith. They didn’t want to share their relationship with everyone. They liked what they had. It was good.

But Eugene wanted to scream it from the rooftops how much he loved Zach.

One day Eugene had had enough.

After the fourth intern in two hours had been by his desk, attempting to make a pass at him, Eugene snapped.

“Actually, I’m seeing someone.” Eugene blurted out.

“Wait, really?” The intern paused.

“Yeah.” Zach said behind him. “He is.” It took a moment for the realization to hit.

“Wait, you two?” Ryan asked. Eugene nodded. “How long?”

“Few months.” Zach said, reaching out for Eugene’s hand. Which the man gave. Looking at Zach with all the love in the world.


	14. Zagene Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagene prompt: Eugene gets super jealous and ends up confessing hos feelings to Zach

He knew it was stupid to be jealous. Zach wasn’t his. He could flirt with whoever he wanted.

They were at a Halloween party Ryan had thrown. Enjoying their time drinking and dancing like idiots. And then Eugene looked over to see Zach flirting with one of Helen’s friends. The woman flirting back with enthusiasm. And his heart constricted in his chest. He put his cup down, pushing past people to get to the door. Ignoring concerned friends as he went.

It was brisk outside for LA. And Eugene’s sexy babadook costume wasn’t helping. He thought it would be funny. Now he just felt ridiculous.

“Hey.” He heard behind him. He turned to see Zach, his pirate costume disheveled. “I saw you run out. What’s the matter?”

“There’s just a lot of people.” He lied quickly.

“Crowds have never been a problem for you before.” Zach raised an eyebrow. “What’s really going on?”

“I saw you in there flirting with that girl.” Eugene admitted. “And it hurt. It always does.” Suddenly Eugene regretted drinking so much.

“Why would you be hurt by me… oh.” The realization in his voice was evident. “Eugene.”

“I should go.” Eugene turned towards the street, but Zach grabbed his arm.

“Don’t.” He insisted. “If I had known…”

“Don’t pity me.” Eugene looked at the ground.

“I’m not.” Zach insisted. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Cuz I’m a fucking coward.” Eugene looked up at Zach. “I’ve liked you for years. And I’ve been to afraid to just fucking tell you.”

“You didn’t think there was any chance I would like you back?”

“Why would you? I’m nothing but an asshole.”

“Don’t say that.” Zach insisted. “Because that’s not all what you are. And for a long time I thought you were way to good for me. And I tried to bury my feelings for you away by flirting with anyone who would flirt back.”

“You’re telling me you’ve liked me this whole time?”

“Yes you asshole.”

“I thought you said I wasn’t an asshole.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Eugene did as he was told.


	15. Zagene Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach wearing Eugene’s clothes and Eugene losing his got damn mind

It was a lazy Sunday morning. Eugene moving around his kitchen, making breakfast for his still sleeping boyfriend. Dancing to some crappy pop song that came up on his pandora.

Said boyfriend emerged from his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The t-shirt he wore hung loosely off him. It was one of Eugene’s, and Eugene couldn’t tell if he looked adorable or sexy.

“Morning.” Zach mumbled. His voice still raspy and full of sleep. Sexy. Definitely sexy. Eugene knew he was staring. And he couldn’t be bothered to care. “What are you looking at?”

“You do that on purpose?” Eugene asked, putting down the box of pancake mix and pulling Zach into his arms. “My shirt?” Eugene kissed his neck, Zach’s head moving to the side to give him more access.

“Happy accident I guess.” Zach was already breathless. Eugene pressed him up against the counter. Lifting him up so Zach was sitting on it. Eugene settling himself between his legs.

“A happy accident that should happen more often.” Eugene said against his neck as he ran his hands slowly up Zach’s legs. Zach hummed at the touch. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to skip breakfast all together. Cuz I could devour you looking like this.”

Oh-okay.” Zach stuttered. Eugene hooked his arms under Zach’s legs. Lifting him off the counter and back to his room.


	16. Zagene Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic zagene with their adopted kid telling them that she loves them for the very first time (bonus points for one of them (probs eugene) tearing up)

“Hi, Princess.” Zach scooped their daughter, Lillian, up. Eugene giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How was day care?”

“Really good!” She announced, hands flying up in the air. “Today miss Lindsey taught us about shapes!”

“Really?” Zach asked. “Tell us what you learned about shapes.”

“Well Daddy.” She said in a matter of fact tone. “We learned that squares have four sides!” She held up four fingers to emphasize her point. “And triangles have three!” She put one of the fingers down.

“That’s great, Princess!” Eugene praised, buckling her into her car seat. “Daddy and I are very proud of you.” He kissed her forehead.

“Papa, can I have goldfish when we get home?” Lillian asked, giving Eugene puppy eyes.

“Sure, Princess.”

They got home and got Lillian her goldfish. Snuggling up with her on the couch.

“Hey Daddy, Papa.” Lillian said suddenly. “Do you love me?”

“Of course we love you, Angel.” Zach said.

“Daddy and I love you very much.” Eugene said.

“Good.” She said. “Cuz I love you guys.” Eugene and Zach shared look over her head. Eugene looking like he was about to cry. It took the couple a few weeks to get Lillian to come out of her shell. And a few more to get her comfortable with calling them Daddy and Papa. And in the year since her adoption, she had never said she loved them.

“Did I say something bad?” Lillian noticed the tears in Eugene’s eyes.

“No. Not at all.” Eugene smiled at her through his tears. “I’m just really happy that you love me and Daddy.”

“Then why are you crying?” Her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

“Sometimes people cry when they’re happy.” Zach told her. “Papa’s very happy.” He kissed the top of her head.

“And I did that?”

“Yeah you did.” Lillian crawled across the couch. Seating herself in Eugene’s lap and throwing her arms around his neck.

“I’m happy you’re happy.” Eugene smiled, kissing her forehead.


	17. Shyan Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Shane being suuuupper insecure to the point that he tries to break up with Ryan cause he thinks that he could do better than him

Ryan Bergara was a vision. Absolutely perfect in every way. And Shane thought he was just, well Shane. He wasn’t anything special. Anything extraordinary. He couldn’t even support Ryan in his beliefs. They didn’t make sense. Ryan could find someone so much.

They were seated on Ryan’s couch one night. Enjoying some popcorn and a movie. When Shane couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why are you with me?” He suddenly asked. Ryan looked up at him? Questions in his eyes that Shane already knew he didn’t want to answer.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“You’re beautiful. Gorgeous. Perfect. You’re such an optimist and are firm in your beliefs. Not to mention you’re endlessly kind. Meanwhile I’m some average looking dude with legs too long for his body who keeps putting you down. So why? You could have someone a million times better.”

“Shane, what are you saying?” Ryan looked scared.

“I don’t think…” he paused, looking for the right words. “I don’t think this is working.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“You deserve to find someone better than me.” Shane refused to look at Ryan. Afraid that lookin would change his mind.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Ryan sounded angry, and wet with tears. “You really think that there is anyone better for me than you? You really think I’m willing to give up the best relationship I’ve ever had because you think there’s even a chance there’s someone better for me? You’re willing to give this up?”

“I don’t want to hold you back.”

“You’re not holding me back.” Ryan was insistent. “Shane look at me please.” Shane kept his eyes on the ground. “Shane.”

“You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

“Just look at me, please.” Shane looked up, meeting Ryan’s tear filled eyes. “You’re not holding me back. You’re not constantly putting me down. You keep me grounded. I couldn’t survive without you reminding me that not everything is some wild unknown thing. And you’re kind. And funny. And I’ve never felt more safe then when I’m with you.” Shane rested a hand on Ryan’s cheek. “And you’re not just some average looking guy. Not to me at least. And maybe your legs are a little long. So what? I’m not willing to give you up.”

“I’m not either.” Shane admitted.

“Then why?”

“I was scared.” Shane wiped a tear away with his thumb. “I thought if I ended it before you found someone better, it would hurt less.”

“You don’t have to be scared of losing me.” Ryan assured. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Please talk to me next time. If you’re feeling insecure, we can talk it out. I don’t want you to feel like you’re not good enough.”

“I promise.”

“So we’re okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah we are.” He kissed Ryan gently.


	18. Zagene Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school zagene au where every girl has a crush on Eugene but he only has eyes for zach

A group of girls giggled as they passed Eugene. Talking with Zach and Kelsey at the lockers. He smiled and waved politely at them, keeping his attention on his two friends.

“Are you gonna ever talk to any of those girls?” Kelsey asked. “They’re all obsessed with you.”

“Nah.” Eugene shook his head. “I’m not interested.”

“Why not? They’re all super hot.”

“Why don’t you go after them then?”

“Because they’re after you.” She teased.

“Well they can try all they want.” He shrugged, hands in his pockets. “I’ve got my eyes on someone else. And you know that.”

“Who?” Zach asked. The bell rang before Eugene could answer. He winked at Zach before heading down the hall to class.

“You’re oblivious.” Kelsey said as they went to their shared class. “I hope you know that.”

“What are you talking about Kelsey?”

“Eugene!” She practically yelled his name. “He’s crazy about you!”

“Then why are you trying to get him to ask those girls out?”

“I don’t actually want him to ask them out! I was trying to get him to fucking say something!”

“Is it really necessary to yell?” Zach moved away from Kelsey, but she just got close to him again.

“You two need to get your shit together.” She shook her head as they walked into the classroom. “Ask him out. He’ll totally say yes.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Why the hell would I do that?” She day at her desk. “I just want to see you two get your heads out of your asses.” The teacher walked in, and that was the end of the conversation.

They walked into lunch after, Eugene already waiting at their table with Keith, Ned, Jen, and Quinta.

“I say go for it.” Kelsey sing-songed as they walked in, rushing over to the table and grabbing the spot next to Quinta. Zach took a deep breath, and approached the table.

“Hey, Gene, can I talk to you a minute?” Eugene looked up at him with a smile.

“Sure.” He got up and followed Zach to the vending machine area.

“So, I was wondering if, maybe, you’d want to go out sometime?” Zach felt his cheeks turn red. “Li-like a date type of thing?”

“That sounds fun.” Eugene was blushing almost as hard as Zach. “I’ve been actually into you for a while now.”

“That explains why you never asked out any of those girls.”

“I’ve been dropping hints for months you goof.” Eugene laughed. “I thought I was gonna have to spell it out for you.”

“Kelsey kinda did that for you.”

“I’ll be sure to thank her later.”


	19. Zagene Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider: zach is a very clingy drunk and Eugene loves it

“Eugeeeeennnne.” Zach whined, hanging off his boyfriend’s shoulders. Practically in his lap in the small booth.

“Yes, Zach?” Eugene smiled at the drunk man. They’d only been out for a little over an hour and Zach was already three sheets to the wind.

“You’re prettyyyyy.” He nuzzled his nose into Eugene’s neck. Eugene stiffening at the action. Zach’s hot breath on his neck. His hand moved to rest on Eugene’s chest, grabbing hold of his thin t-shirt.

“Zach, Baby, I need you to pick you’re head up.”

“Why?” He pressed himself impossibly closer. “Do you not like my cuddles?”

“I love your cuddles, Baby.” Eugene assured. “I love them a lot.”

“Are you turned onnnnnn, Gene?” Zach giggled. His hand moved from the front of his shirt, down to his pants. Feeling the bulge in his tight jeans. He felt Zach smile against his neck. He placed a sloppy, open mouth kiss there.

“I think we should go.” Eugene suggested. He stood up, pulling Zach up with him.

“You gonna fuck me?” Zach clung to his side.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Eugene sighed, kissing Zach hungrily.


	20. Zagene Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (whispers) can i get some fuckin uhhhhh zagene love please?

Zach woke up slowly, sunlight streaming through the window. Eugene holding him close against his chest.

“Good morning.” He said, voice still thick with sleep.

“Morning, handsome.” Eugene kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t want to get up.” Zach nuzzled Eugene’s neck, eliciting a giggle from the older man.

“We have to get up sooner or later.” Eugene reminded him.

“Says who?”

“Says the fact that we have to eat. And walk Pesto, Emma, and Bowie.” Eugene listed. “And I have to pee.” Zach groaned, but detached himself from Eugene’s side.

“Fineeeeeee.” He flopped onto his back. “Go pee, I’ll get up in a minute.” Eugene laughed, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend before rising from the bed. Going into the bathroom.

Once their morning routine was completed, and the dogs walked, the two fell onto the couch. Eugene pulling Zach against his chest.

“That’s enough activity for today.” Zach decided. “I’m not moving from this spot.”

“Whatever you say.” Eugene kissed his shoulder.


	21. Standrew Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get uuuhhhhhhh sick Andrew with Steven taking care of him

“I’m fine.” Andrew insisted as Steven fussed over him.

“Your 100 degree fever says otherwise.” Steven had forced him into bed. Wrapping several blankets around him.

“We’ve got work.” Andrew attempted to wrestle out of the cocoon Steven had trapped him in. To no avail.

“I already called out for the both of us.”

“I can take care of myself you know.” Andrew burrowed deeper in the blankets. Giving up trying to break out of them.

“Too bad. I love you and you’re sick. So I’m going to take care of you.” Steven kissed his head. “Now I’ll go make you some soup. I’ll be right back.”

“Love you too, Stevie.”


	22. Zagene Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagene prompt! Eugene's ex is back in town and wanting to hook up. Eugene is oblivious, Zach is jealous.

“I’m looking for Eugene Lee Yang?” A man asked one of the interns walking through.

“He’s over there.” They pointed towards the direction of his desk.

“Thank you.” He smiled, making his way towards him. “Gene?” Eugene looked up from his computer, smiling at the sight of the man.

“Duncan!” He stood, pulling the man into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m in the city for work.” He told him. “I thought I’d stop by and surprise you.”

“It’s great to see you.” He turned to the other try guys. “This is Duncan. An old friend of mine from college.”

“Friend?” Duncan asked. “Was that all we were?”

“You guys dated?” Keith asked.

“For like three months.” Eugene said. “Then this guy moves to New York for a job.”

“It was your idea!” Duncan defended. “You thought long distance wasn’t gonna work.” The argument seemed to be all in good fun. The two going back and forth easily. “Hey, why don’t you show me some place good to get dinner tonight? I’ll pay.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“You guys can come too.” He offered to the three men.

“Can’t.” Ned said. “Date night.”

“Becky and I have plans.” Keith said.

“Alright.” Duncan looked at Zach. “How about you, Zach, is it? You in?”

“Sure, why not.” He shrugged.

“Great!” He clapped Eugene on the shoulder. “I gotta run. I’ll text you the address of my hotel.” He winked at him. “See you tonight.”

“So Duncan, huh?” Ned asked after he’d left.

“What about him?”

“Dude, He was totally flirting with you.” Keith said.

“What?” Eugene furrowed his brows. “He was not.”

“He totally was, Gene.” Zach said, not looking away from his computer.

“You guys are crazy.” Eugene shook his head. “Duncan and I are strictly friends now. And you’ll see at dinner tonight that he’s not flirting.” Eugene returned to his work.

Dinner rolled around, and Zach was growing increasingly frustrated at how oblivious Eugene could be about what was happening right in front of him. Duncan had been flirting with him since the moment he stepped into the car. Eugene smiling and laughing as if nothing was wrong.

“How long are you in LA for?” He asked

“Not sure.” Duncan shrugged. “They’re thinking of moving me out here permanently. They wanna see how I work with the team out here.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, maybe you and I could start spending more time together again.” And there it was. Zach stiffened in his seat. “Like we used to.”

“If you’ll excuse me.” Zach threw his napkin on the table, walking out of the restaurant.

“Oh, damn.” Duncan realized. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t know you two were together.”

“It’s fine.” Eugene assured. “I’m just gonna go check on him.” He followed Zach out of the restaurant. Finding him leaning up against the wall. A strange mix of anger and sadness on his face.

“Aren’t you busy with Duncan?” He asked. A slight venom to his words. Eugene flinched.

“Zach, Baby, I’m sorry.” Eugene reached out for his hand. “I should have listened to you guys. I thought he was just trying to catch up.” Zach turned to face him. “I was excited to see him.”

“Did he not know you’re in a relationship?”

“He didn’t actually. We don’t talk that much anymore, and, you know, we’re not public, so he had no idea.” Zach visibly calmed at that. “He is sorry. He said if he’d known, he wouldn’t have tried anything.” Eugene kissed his forehead. “Now are you okay to come back inside?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.”


	23. Rylen Shara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a thing? : Ryan's gf died and Ryan couldn't take it so he did everything to bring her back (necromancy and talking to ghosts included) whereas Shane is his friend and Shane realized what he was doing and being the skeptic he is, tries to tease Ryan because ghosts aren't real but Ryan won't give up trying to prove that ghosts ARE real. At one point Ryan couldn't prove it anymore and he just breaks down and cries in front of Shane. Can you imagine whats happening.

It was an accident that took her. The driver was drunk. Ran a red light and t-boned their car. Hitting the passenger side. By the time the paramedics arrived, Ryan was told, Helen was dead. It absolutely destroyed him. And Shane wanted nothing more than to help his friend through such a hard time.

It wasn’t until a call he got at two in the morning one night, that Shane learned what Ryan was doing.

“I need your help.” He sounded frantic.

“I’ll be over in ten.” Shane didn’t ask any questions. His friend needed him, and he was going to be there for him.

“The doors unlocked.” Shane launched out of bed. Startling Sara awake.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Ryan just called. It sounded like he was having a panic attack.” He informed her. “He’s been on the verge of one since the funeral. It sounded pretty bad. I’m gonna go make sure he doesn’t do anything crazy.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back when I can.”

“No rush.” She assured. “Give him my love.”

“Of course.”

He made it to Ryan’s in record time. And what he found shocked him to his core.

Ryan stood in the middle of the living room. The furniture pushed against the walls and a pentagram painted on the floor. Helen’s belongings sitting at each corner.

“What the hell is going on?” Shane questioned.

“You’re here.” Ryan looked frenzied.

“Yes I’m here. Now what the fuck is all this?”

“I can’t live without her.” Ryan’s voice broke. “I can’t Shane.” Shane took in the sight before him, and he suddenly realized what was happening.

“You’re not serious.” He shook his head. “What bullshit books did you get this from? You really think you can bring her back?”

“I have to try!” He knew Ryan was hurting, but not this bad.

“First off, none of this is even real. Second, even if it was, do you really expect this to work without something terrible happening?” Shane tried his best to not yell at Ryan. “I know all of this is bullshit but I still know the consequences of necromancy!”

“You don’t understand, Shane!” Ryan was shaking, and Shane noticed the blood seeping through the fingers of Ryan’s clenched hand. “You don’t have to live with the fact that you survived and the love of your life didn’t.”

“Whatever you needed me for, I’m not doing it.” Shane turned around. “You can figure this out on your own.” He left Ryan without another word.

Ryan didn’t go into work that Monday. Or for the rest of the week. Their bosses were understanding, Shane making some excuse that he needed more time to grieve.

Shane decided to check up on him after work on Friday. Ryan having stoped answering his worried texts the day before.

The door was unlocked, and Shane found Ryan curled into a ball on the floor. A bowl of something sitting in front of him.

“Ryan!” Shane ran to his side. “Look at me Ryan!”

“You were right.” Ryan said. “This is all bullshit. I can’t bring her back.” He was crying. And Shane noticed fresh cuts on his hands. And Ryan was paler than he was the last time Shane saw him.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Shane asked him softly.

“I was going to propose.” Ryan revealed. “The night of the crash. We were on our way to dinner and I was going to ask her to marry me.”

“Oh.” Was all Shane could say.

“I keep seeing her when I close my eyes. I see her all over this place. I wasn’t ready to give her up.” He shook his head. Tears pouring down his face. “I needed to at least try and get her back. I can’t let her go.”

“I don’t know how that feels.” Shane admitted. “But I know that this isn’t good for you. You’re gonna end up killing yourself if you keep at this. When was the last time you ate?”

“I-I don’t remember.” Shane sighed and pulled him into his arms.

“You can’t stay here alone.” He decided. “I’m gonna pack you a bag, and you’re gonna stay with me and Sara for a while.” He felt Ryan nod against his shoulder.

“Okay.”

“And you’re done trying this stuff.”

“I’m done.” Ryan promised. “No more.”


	24. Standrew Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew....has some big muscles. Imagine him using said muscles to always be picking Steven up for various reasons

Andrew loved to pick up Steven. Anywhere from carrying him to bed when he fell asleep on the couch, to just picking him up when they hugged. He loved the look on Steven’s face when he lifted him off the ground.

And Steven loved to be carried. He felt safe in Andrew’s arms. He felt loved. It also didn’t hurt that the display of Andrew’s seemingly effortless strength went straight down south for Steven.

He loved his strength the most when Andrew had him in his arms. Pinned up against the wall.

“So pretty.” He’d praise. Hands holding tight on Steven’s thighs. Steven’s legs wrapped around his middle. Andrew placing kisses along his neck.

He loved when Andrew scooped him up off the couch when he was too tired to move. Holding him close to his chest.

“Come on, lazy bones.” He’d tease. Lifting Steven off the couch bridal style with a smile on his face. Carrying him off to their bedroom.

Sometimes Andrew picked him up just because he could.

Steven would be talking with some friends and Andrew would come up behind him. Lifting him off the ground almost effortlessly in an attempt to surprise him.

Andrew loved carrying Steven. And Steven loved to be carried.


	25. Zagene Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For zagene could you do Eugene giving Zach hickeys and not letting him cover them up at work

Zach rubbed at his neck as he worked on editing the next Try Guys video. Self conscious of the marks Eugene had left there the previous night.

“No no.” Eugene chided, coming up behind him and moving his hand from his neck. “Remember what I said.” His voice was gravelly in Zach’s ear. He gulped, putting his hand on the desk. “Good boy.” Eugene kissed his temple, returning to his desk.

“This is embarrassing.” Zach said. “I feel like everyone’s looking at me.”

“Why are you embarrassed? Everyone knows your mine. What’s wrong with that?” Zach turned red. “Besides. You look pretty with your neck all marked up.” Zach giggled. Embarrassed. “Plus, when we get home, we can have some more fun.” The last part was whispered in his ear. Zach gulped in a breath.

But he didn’t cover his neck for the rest of the work day.


	26. Shyan Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shyan with shane being dumped by sara please? (I LOVE SARA THO SHES SUCH A SWEETHEART)

Ryan was relaxing, watching tv, when there was a knock at his door. He opened to find Shane, his eyes red and puffy.

“What happened to you, Buddy?” Ryan asked, stepping aside to let Shane inside.

“Sara broke up with me.” His voice was hoarse from crying. He sat down on the couch. Resting his head in his hands.

“Jesus.” Ryan sat next to him. “Did she say why?”

“She said I wasn’t invested in the relationship anymore. She thinks I’m in not in love with her anymore. She thinks there might be someone else.”

“Thats ridiculous.” Ryan shook his head.

“Well whether it is or isn’t, Sara thinks it’s better that we just end things.” Shane sounded like he’d started crying again.

“How could she possibly think there could be someone else? She thought you were cheating on her?”

“Not exactly.” Shane lifted his head. “But that doesn’t matter. She wants me out by the end of the week.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know.” Shane stood, pacing Ryan’s living room. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know if I can even go to work tomorrow. I can’t face her.”

“You can stay here.” Ryan offered. “At least until you can find a new place.”

“I couldn’t do that to you, Ry.” Shane shook his head.

“I really don’t mind.” He assured. “It’s been pretty lonely here since Helen and I broke up.” The two of them had ended things a few months prior. It was a mutual agreement. No hard feelings. And Ryan was pretty lonely in his apartment all by himself. “It’s not a lot, but it’s what I can do.”

“Thanks Ry.” Shane attempted half a smile. “I really appreciate it man.”

“Of course.”

The next day, Shane called in sick. Not ready to see Sara in the office. A fact which she definitely took notice of. And had to ask Ryan about.

“How is he?” She approached his desk. Ryan kept his eyes on his computer.

“Like you care.” He immediately regretted the comment when he made it. “He’s okay. Staying with me.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him.” She sat down in Shane’s vacant chair.

“Great job there.” Sara flinched.

“We just weren’t working anymore. We weren’t the same as we used to be. He didn’t love me the same. He wasn’t happy anymore.”

“He’s heartbroken.” Ryan looked at her finally. “He loves you so much. There’s no way there could be anyone else for him but you.”

“You don’t see the way he looks at them.” She stood. “I need to get back to work. I really didn’t want to hurt him.”

Ryan came home, finding Shane on the couch. From the looks of it, he’d attempted to clean.

“Hey.” He greeted. “I thought I’d straighten up a bit. A thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I didn’t have anything better to do.” He shrugged.

“She asked where you were.” Ryan told him.

“You tell her I’m sulking in your apartment?” It was a half attempt at a joke.

“I told her your staying with me. She tried to explain herself.”

“I did some thinking today.” Shane told him. “She might have been right.”

“About there being someone else?” Shane nodded. “Who?”

“I’d rather not say yet. Not until I figure it out for myself at least.”

“I get it, Buddy.” Ryan clapped his shoulder. “You take your time.” Shane smiled at him, and Ryan thought he noticed something different in it. Something new.


	27. Shyan Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHANE IN BOOTY SHORTS!!!!

Why the fuck did he have to agree to this video? Who the fuck talked him into this?

For some god forsaken reason, Shane thought it was a good idea to agree to “guys wear booty shorts for a day”. And Ryan was suffering.

Shane walked around the office in the smallest pair of pink shorts Ryan had ever seen in his life. The word sexy written on the ass. Ryan thought he would die if he couldn’t get his hands on his boyfriend soon. Everything was on display for the whole office to see.

And of course they had to film a postmortem that day.

The finished filming, and Ryan asked the crew to give the two a moment.

“You really had to fucking do this video, huh?” Ryan asked Shane, placing himself on Shane’s lap. “Fucking flaunt all that around in front of me?” He ground down on Shane’s lap. Eliciting a deep moan from the taller man.

“Thought you’d enjoy it.” Shane kissed him eagerly, wrapping his arms around him.

And just as fast as Ryan was on him, he was off. Grinning like a cat as he collected his belongings.

“So that’s your game, huh?” Shane asked. “Leave me all hard in the most revealing shorts in the world?”

“That is my game.” Ryan kissed his cheek. “And it’s so much fun.”

“you’ll pay for this, Baby.” Shane promised.

“I’m sure I will.” Ryan agreed. “But until then, I’m having the time of my life.” He came up behind Shane’s chair, his hand trailing down his chest, grabbing the bulge in his shorts before leaving him alone in Ghoul HQ.


	28. Stadamdrew One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stadamdrew prompt: how the rest of the office slowly realizes they're together

It was Chantel who realized it first. It was the glances shared between them, and the way they clung together whatever chance they got. 

Then Ryan realized. He saw the way Steven’s face lit up when Andrew or Adam walked into a room. And how he seemed more comfortable with them than anyone else. 

Eugene realized what was happening when he noticed the way Andrew was more open with Steven and Adam than the rest of the office. And the smile that never seemed to leave his face when the two of them were near. 

Ashly had known for a while. When she saw Adam absolutely shine around the two men. And the love in his eyes whenever he looked at them.

It was Jen who finally said something. Approaching the three men as they sat in their little corner of the canteen. 

“So, how long has this been going on?” She gestured between the three of them. 

Steven started laughing first. Then the other two men joined him.

“What’s so funny?” Jen asked. 

“We’ve been together six months Jen.” Steven said. 

“We haven’t exactly been subtle about it.” Andrew added. 

“You seriously had no idea?” Adam asked. 

“Why didn’t you just come out and say it if you don’t care about everyone knowing?” Jen had the most confused look on her face, and Steven laughed some more.

“More fun this way.” Adam shrugged.


	29. Zagene Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk zach confessing feelings please

“I say we go for another round.” Zach slurred, leaning up against the bar. They’d been out for about three hours now, and Zach was drinking harder than he ever had before.

“I think you’re done.” Eugene decided to cut him off. “You’ve had a lot tonight. You’re gonna have a wicked hangover.”

“So what?” It was less of a sentence, more of a slur of mumbled sounds.

“You know what, I’m taking you home.” Eugene pulled him against his side, keeping him upright as they walked. He turned to Keith and Ned. “I’m gonna get him outta here. He needs to get out of here.” The two nodded, waving goodbye as Eugene helped Zach out of the building.

“Why you gotta go do that?” Zach asked. “I was having funnnnnnn.”

“You were drinking a problem away.” Eugene pointed out. “I’ve done it enough. I can tell.”

“You just know everything, don’t you?” Zach pouted. “You’re just sooooo smart, and nice, and pretty.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Wassit matter?” Zach tried to break free of Eugene, but stumbled onto his ass.

“Because I care about you.” Eugene said, helping him up.

Thankfully, Zach’s apartment wasn’t far from the bar. Eugene helped him inside and sat him on the couch.

“I’m gonna get you a glass of water.” He told him, going over to the kitchen.

He came back and Zach was sitting up. Looking down at the floor.

“Sorry I’m such a pain in the ass.” He said, taking the cup without looking up.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“You’re the best for taking care of me.” Zach put his head on Eugene’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you too buddy.”

“No no.” Zach shook his head against Eugene’s shoulder. “Like, I’m in love with you. You’re so pretty and nice and funny and I love youuu.”

“You’re drunk Zach.”

“I am. And I love you.”

“Drink your water Zach.” Eugene instructed. “And when you’re sober we’ll talk more. And maybe I’ll say it back.”


	30. Standrew Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that during the day Andrew drops by to just give Steven little forehead/cheek kisses and they cause Steven to just hide his face for a couple minutes after

Steven felt his face turn red as a pair of lips came in contact with his cheek. He turned to see his boyfriend.

“Hey, Drew.” He said, smiling at the sight of him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Andrew smiled back. “Just wanted to say hi.” Steven giggled, looking down at his computer.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” He asked, the smile never leaving his lips.

“I can’t stop for a second to say hi to my boyfriend?” Andrew wrapped his arms around Steven from behind.

“You do this every day.” The sound of his voice betrayed Steven’s feigned annoyance.

“Like you don’t appreciate it.” Andrew teased, kissing the top of Steven’s head and removing his arms. “See you at lunch, Stevie.” He went back to his desk. Steven’s face red as a tomato.


	31. Stadamdrew Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the propmts you asked for, maybe the first time Andrew tells Steven and Adam he loves them? I just imagine it would take him a bit to get up the confidence

The three men laid cuddled close together in their bed. Steven and Adam beginning to drift off as quiet conversation drifted between them. Soft kisses shared. Andrew settled snuggly between his boys. Quiet and content to listen to them talk.

“You okay, Drew?” Adam asked. “You’re pretty quiet right now.”

“I’m fine.” Andrew assured, kissing Adam’s cheek. “I just like listening to the two of you talk.” Steven giggled. Kissing Andrew’s forehead.

“I can see the gears moving.” He pointed out. “What’s on your mind?” Adam nuzzled the side of his face, urging him to speak.

“I love you two.” He admitted. Adam and Steven shared a smile above him, and suddenly his face was being peppered with soft kisses from his boys. The two pairs of lips turning his insides to mush.

Adam and Steven had said their “I love you”s months before. Never pressing Andrew to say it. Knowing that he did. And he would say so when he was ready.

“We love you too.” Adam finally said.

“I know.” He kissed both his boys, the two sharing a kiss between them. Settling down for the night. The three drifting off to sleep.


	32. Zagene Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so jealous!Zach is sooo aesthetic. I got this idea where Zach is jealous and (he doesn't mean to he just easily gets jealous so makes up for it to Eugene) Eugene panics because this is how relationships gets ruined and he loves Zach too much and he doesn't wanna fuck it up so Zach, guilty as he is, assures Eugene that it's his personal problem that he gets jealous easy and Eugene doesn't have to worry.

Zach felt the jealousy rise in his chest as he watched the woman flirt with Eugene. His boyfriend smiling and laughing with her. He knew Eugene wasn’t flirting back, just being friendly, but Zach felt jealous anyway. And he had to sit there and watch the whole time they filmed this video.

Filming finally ended, and the two returned home. Eugene pulling Zach into his arms. Going in for a kiss. Zach looked away, avoiding his lips.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” Eugene asked. Trying to look at his face.

“It’s nothing.” He lied. “Stupid stuff.” Zach kept his eyes on the floor.

“Tell me what’s up.” Eugene requested, hooking his finger under Zach’s chin. Lifting his head. “Come on, Zach, we talked about this.” Zach had a habit of keeping his problems to himself. Not wanting to burden Eugene or anyone else about them.

“It’s not something you need to worry about.” Zach insisted. “It’s my stupid problem.”

“And I’m your boyfriend.” Eugene said. “I want to help you with your problems.” Zach sighed.

“That woman today, during the shoot, the whole time we were filming with her she was flirting with you.” Zach finally admitted. “And I know it shouldn’t have, but it made me really jealous.”

“Zach, Baby, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it’s my problem!” Zach broke free of Eugene’s arms. “It’s not like you were flirting back or anything. I had no right to be jealous. It was dumb.”

“You’re problems aren’t dumb.” Eugene assured. “I want you to be able to come to me.” He reached out for Zach. “If we can’t talk about about our problems, then this isn’t gonna work.” Zach wrapped his arms around himself.

“I hate how jealous I get sometimes.” Zach said quietly. “It’s not fair to either of us.”

“Are you worried I’m gonna leave you for one of them?” Zach nodded sheepishly. “Don’t ever think that. I love you so much, and I don’t care who tries to win me over. I’ll always pick you.” Eugene wrapped his arms around Zach from behind, kissing the side of his head.

“That was the first time you’ve ever said that.” Zach told him.

“That I love you?” Eugene thought back. “I guess it is. But it’s true.” He kissed Zach’s neck. “I’ve loved you since the day I met you.”

“I love you too.” Eugene smiled against his neck.

“Why don’t we watch a movie or something.” Eugene suggested. Leading Zach to the couch.

“Sounds good.” Zach cuddled up against him as they sat.


	33. Shyan Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Stripper!Ryan giving Shane a lap dance?

Shane shifted in his seat nervously. Not used to being in a male strip club and wondering why Eugene had brought him there. He swore it would be fun, and that Shane would thank him.

Shane still didn’t feel like he should be thanking him.

“Come on, Buddy.” Eugene said suddenly. “I got a little surprise for you.” He pulled Shane out of his seat, and led him to one of the private rooms.

“You got me a private dance?” Shane questioned.

“Something like that.” Eugene winked at him. Pushing him into the room and closing the door behind him. Shane sat in the chair in the middle of the room, the lights dimming.

Music started, and a figure stepped out from behind the curtain. Shane’s breath caught as his eyes adjusted and he saw the dancers face.

Ryan approached his chair, removing the white wife beater he wore slowly. A loose pair of jeans hanging off his hips. He dropped to his knees. Grinding down on the floor. Making eye contact with Shane as he rose off the ground. His hands grabbing the legs of Shane’s chair and pulling him closer. He pushed Shane’s legs apart, fitting himself between them as he slunk up his body.

Staying as close to him as possible, Ryan turned, and Shane heard the sound of him undoing his belt. Pushing the garment down his legs slowly. Bending down so Shane got a better view of his ass in his red g-string.

He threw the jeans to the side. And Shane wanted to reach out and touch him. Ryan pressed his back to Shane’s chest. Hips gyrating to the music.

The feeling of Ryan pressed up against him was gone far too soon in Shane’s opinion. Ryan’s hand remaining on his chest as he circled behind him, his other hand joining once he was behind Shane’s chair. Slowly traveling down the expanse of Shane’s chest. And Shane prayed Ryan couldn’t feel how fast his heart was racing.

“Like what you see?” Ryan asked, voice rough in his ear. Shane nodded, not trusting himself to reply. Ryan came back around, throwing a leg over Shane’s lap. Straddling him. His eyes darkened as he felt the bulge in Shane’s pants.

Ryan circled his hips, earning a pleased sound from the taller man. His mind shut off, and he forgot about the dance. Kissing Shane, who eagerly kissed back. Hands moving to grip Ryan’s hips.

The kiss broke just as the music died. Leaving the two of them breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together, in the dimly lit room. The only Sounds their heavy breathing.

“So.” Ryan finally said. “I’m guessing you liked my surprise.”

“How could you possibly know I’d go along with getting a lap dance from you?” Shane almost laughed.

“Figured I’d give it a shot.” Ryan suddenly became sheepish. Shane did laugh then.

“You could have just asked me out.” He teased.

“Thought this would be more fun.” Ryan shrugged.

“Well you’re certainly right about that.” Shane rolled his hips up lazily. Eliciting a soft moan from the smaller man.

“Could we maybe get out of here?” Ryan requested.

“Works for me.” Shane hesitantly let him go. “Put some clothes on.” Ryan laughed, but moved to get dressed anyway. Collecting his costume from the floor.

“I do have one more question.” Shane added before Ryan disappeared behind the curtain. “How did you learn how to do that?”

“You didn’t know?” Ryan asked. “I work here every other weekend.” He winked at the now shocked Shane before vanishing to the dressing rooms.

But damn did they have some fun when they got to Shane’s apartment.


	34. Shyan Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyan with Shane getting scared and Ryan comforting him

It started out as a normal shoot. Shane and Ryan exploring some old hospital that was abandoned however many years ago after one of the doctors went crazy and killed his patients. Though Ryan seemed much calmer than usual.

The rest of the crew had left about an hour before. Leaving the two of them alone in the building.

“Why don’t we check out the operating room.” Ryan suggested. Shane nodded, following Ryan to the room in question. “He killed most of his victims in here. You wanna go in alone?”

“Sure.” Shane shrugged. Ryan set up the camera and disappeared into the room. Leaving Shane alone in the hall with his thoughts.

He snapped to attention when Ryan released a bloodcurdling scream.

“Ryan?” He called. “You okay?” There was no response from the younger man. “Ryan, what’s going on in there?” Still no reply, and Shane felt the worry rise in his chest. He ran into the room. Finding it empty. “Ryan!?” Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Shane felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as the fear of losing Ryan set in. “Give him back you assholes! Give him back!” He sank to his knee. Crying. “Give him back.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He looked up to see Ryan. An apologetic look on his face. Shane pulled him down to his level, hugging him close.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t think it would freak you out that bad.”

“Don’t do that again.” Shane begged. “Please don’t ever do that again.” He buried his face in Ryan’s neck. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m right here.” Ryan assured. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ve never been more scared.” Shane admitted, lifting his head up to look at Ryan. A hand resting on Ryan’s cheek. Ryan pressed into the touch. Reaching out to wipe a tear from Shane’s cheek.

And then they were kissing. And Shane’s chest fluttered. His fear gone.

“You won’t lose me.” Ryan said when the kiss broke. “I promise.”


	35. Standrew Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew writing an episode for worth it and the food being wedding cakes....a proposal ensues

“Hey guys!” Steven said to the camera. “And welcome to another episode of Worth It. We got Andrew. We got Adam. And today Andrew is taking charge.” He smiled at his boyfriend in the drivers seat. “So where we going today, Drew?”

“We are going to three different bakeries. And we are going to try some cake.” Andrew gave the camera a look, which Steven thankfully didn’t notice.

“More cake?” Steven raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t we done enough cakes?”

“New places pop up all the time.” Andrew defended. “You’ll like these places I promise.”

“Alright. I’m trusting you.” Andrew smiled at him.

“I’ve never steered you wrong yet.”

“First time for everything.” Adam said from the backseat. Humor in his voice. Fiddling with his camera. Andrew reached back, keeping his eyes on the road, and whacked his knee lightly. Adam knew his goal for the day and Andrew just hoped he wouldn’t give anything away.

They went through the locations, and Steven was beginning to notice Andrew getting fidgety. Finally, at the last location, Steven said something to him.

“Alright, Babe, what’s up?” He asked as they left the last bakery. “I know you didn’t plan this episode just to try cakes.”

“You’re right.” Andrew admitted. “I didn’t do it just for the cakes.” He took Steven’s hand. “Now tell me, what did all of the bakeries we’ve been to today have in common? What kind of cakes did they specialize in?” Steven thought back through all the locations they’d been too.

“They made cakes for special occasions.” Steven still looked confused.

“Like what?” Andrew urged.

“Like birthdays and….” Steven paused. “Weddings.” Adam giggled behind the camera.

“Bingo. You see, his was my elaborate way of asking.” He sank down on one knee. “Steven Lim, will you marry me?” Steven forced out a breath, a laugh spilling past his lips as tears formed in his eyes. He was smiling as he nodded.

“Yes. Of course.” Andrew stood quickly. Pulling Steven to him and kissing him. The kiss was short, but nonetheless left the two of them breathless. Andrew took the ring from the box. Slipping it onto Steven’s finger. Adam cheered for the two.

“You’re crazy.” Steven said. “You know that?”

“Yes I do.” Andrew kissed his nose. Adam coughed behind the camera.

“We have to finish the segment.” He reminded. The two laughed, stepping away from each other but keeping their hands clasped.

They finished filming and returned to the office. Sharing the news with the rest of the office. The two smiling brighter than anyone had ever seen.


	36. Shyan Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane’s cool glasses breaking and him having to wear the old ugly pair he has and he’s self conscious but Ryan thinks he looks like a hunky grandpa

Shane rubbed at his eyes. His contacts becoming irritating.

“Just take them out.” Ryan insisted, pausing the movie. “Go put your glasses on.”

“I broke my glasses.” Shane rubbed his eyes again.

“Don’t you have a spare pair?”

“I do.” Shane squeezed his eyes shut. “Damn. Why are these so dry?”

“Cuz you’ve been wearing them since seven o’clock this morning.” Ryan reminded. “Go put on your spares.” Shane sighed.

“I look ridiculous in them.” Shane complained. Ryan gave him a look, and Shane knew Ryan was gonna keep bugging him. “Fine.” He went over to the bathroom. Taking his contacts out and returning wearing his old black glasses. “I look like some crazy old man.”

“I think you look good in them.” Ryan replied, kissing his cheek. “Kinda hot.” Shane laughed.

“Really?” Shane sounded intrigued.

“Mmhm.” Ryan hummed, kissing his neck. “You kinda look like a hunky grandpa.” Shane laughed at that.

“A hunky grandpa? Is that really what does it for ya?” He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s middle. Pulling him onto his lap.

“Maybe.” Ryan continued kissing his neck. “Problem?”

“Not at all.” Shane’s hands traveled down Ryan’s sides. Resting on his ass. “Maybe I’ll wear them more often then. If this is how you feel about them.” Shane rolled his hips up lazily. Ryan making a small noise against his neck. “Why don’t we take this somewhere else?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Ryan removed himself from Shane’s lap. Pulling him into their bedroom.


	37. Stadamdrew Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stadamdrew prompt: Andrew and Adam were already dating when Worth It started, and Steven is jealous and Andrew and Adam find out

Steven didn’t quite understand the feeling in his gut when he saw Andrew and Adam get all cuddly. Or when Andrew reached into the backseat while they were filming and grabbed Adam’s hand. Or the way Adam would playfully tease Andrew as he filmed closeup shots. Or the quick kisses shared between them as they got up from their desks to go do this or that.

It wasn’t jealousy, per-se. And it took a few weeks to realize for Steven to realize exactly what he was feeling.

Steven was in love with both of them. And maybe he was jealous. Because he wanted to be a part of what they had.

Of course, Steven had never been good at hiding his feelings, and Adam and Andrew took notice of his sudden change in behavior.

“You’re acting funny.” Andrew noted, coming up behind Steven’s desk. Steven jumped, not hearing him approach.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He spoke a little too fast, and wouldn’t look at Andrew.

“Sure you don’t, Buddy.” Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you come out with me and Adam tonight. We’ve got something we wanna talk about.” Panic immediately settled in the pit of Steven’s stomach. This was it. They found out about his feelings and were gonna drop the show. “Don’t worry.” Andrew noticed his distress. “It’s nothing bad.”

“Alright.” Steven agreed. “I’ll be there.”

“Great!” Andrew started back towards his desk. “See you tonight then.”

That night, Steven found himself nervously standing in front of the doors of Osteria Mama. His stomach doing a strange flip over the fact that it was one of the first places they went together for the show. He took a deep breath and entered, spotting Andrew and Adam right away. Talking quietly with each other.

It was Adam who spotted him first. He smiled brightly and waved him over.

“Hey guys.” Steven greeted as he sat down.

“Glad you could make it.” Adam said.

“Soooo.” Steven drawled out. “What was it you guys wanted to talk about?” Both men blushed, and Steven’s curiosity grew.

“Well,” Andrew coughed, “Adam and I have been talking, and we were wondering if, maybe, you might be interested in…” Andrew paused a moment, trying to find the right words. “Join us?”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Adam said. “That we want you to be a part of our relationship. Instead of just the two of us, it would be the three of us.”

“Are you guys sure about this?” Steven was absolutely on board, but he didn’t want to impose on the two of them.

“We’ve been discussing it for a while now.” Andrew told him. “We both realized that we’re kinda crazy about you.”

“And when we noticed you acting differently,” Adam added, “we realized that maybe you felt the same.”

“So?” Andrew asked. Him and Adam both holding out a hand for him.

“I’d love to.” Steven took both of their hands.


	38. Shyan Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane getting stood up on a date and he goes over to vent to his best friend, Ryan, who is pissed because someone hurt Shane but kinda happy cause he's been secretly crushing on him for months now and maybe now its time to make his move? Ends with a happy ending? :)

Ryan realized something was wrong as soon as he walked into work. Shane looked miserable. Ryan knew he had to do something.

“Hey.” He said softly, sitting at his desk next to Shane. “What’s the matter, Buddy?”

“I got stood up last night.” Shane rubbed at his eyes. He hadn’t even bothered to put his contacts in that morning.

“What the hell? Why?”

“I don’t know. She won’t answer her phone.” Shane sighed, looking back at his computer. “I don’t wanna talk about this right now.”

“You wanna go out for drinks later? Talk it out?” Shane looked down at his keyboard. Thinking for a moment.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” He attempted a half smile.

They sat at a bar later that night. Shane finding his drink more interesting to look at than actually drink.

“This is the third date that’s stood me up in the last month.” He admitted. “I don’t get what’s so terrible about me that this happens so much.”

“Nothings terrible about you.” Ryan assured. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Then why does it happen so often, Ryan?” He looked up from his drink and at Ryan. “Why can’t they just tell me they’re not interested and lead me on like this? It’s not fair.” He took a long sip of his drink. “If they don’t want to go out with me, they should just saw so.”

“I know this probably isn’t the best time to say this.” Ryan began. “But, I know someone who would want to go out with you.” He places a hand on Shane’s knee.

“Ryan…” Shane placed his hand over his. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was scared. I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“You need to have a little more faith.” Shane squeezed his hand. Ryan smiled. “So, would you like to go out this weekend?”

“I’d love to.” Ryan leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And I promise I won’t stand you up.”


	39. Standrew Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody writes about anxiety Steven....what about depression andrew

Some times Andrew got bad. He’d wake up in the morning and not find the strength to get out of bed. Those days were rare, but Steven was always there to help him. Andrew had told him exactly what to do on those days when they had started dating. After the first time Steven had found him during an episode. And Steven had memorized the list. Knowing it like the back of his hand.

Steven would wake up to find Andrew buried in their covers, and Steven knew right away it was one of those days.

It was a Saturday when Steven woke up to that same scene. Andrew was usually up and about by this time of day. Always an early riser. Steven jumped into action.

The first thing to do was to at least get Andrew to sit up. A small step to get him standing and moving around. Andrew told him to make sure he didn’t stay in bed all day.

“Come on, Baby.” He cooed. Attempting to get him up.

“Just leave me alone.” Andrew protested. Steven knew fighting Andrew was a bad idea.

“Alright.” Steven relented. “I’ll leave you for now. But you still need to eat.” He rubbed soothing circles on Andrew’s back. “I’ll get you some breakfast.” This wouldn’t be the first time Andrew fought the instructions he’d given Steven. And Steven would have to go about it another way. At least get him to eat something if he didn’t get out of bed.

He returned to the bedroom with a plate of toast and a cup of tea. Andrew wouldn’t eat much in his current state.

“I brought you some food.” Steven said, sitting on the side of the bed. “Think you can eat?” Andrew nodded. “Alright, can you sit up for me?” Andrew nodded again, and Steven helped him sit up. He rearranged the pillows behind Andrew so he was sitting more comfortably.

They sat in silence while Andrew picked at his toast. Steven resting a hand on his knee as he nibbled on his own breakfast. Making sure Andrew knew he was there without seeming overbearing.

Steven cleaned up the dishes when they were done.

“I know you don’t want to.” Steven said when he got back. “But you have to get out of bed at some point.”

“Steven…” Andrew began to protest, but quickly gave up.

“Not for long.” Steven promised. “At least long enough for you to brush your teeth and take a shower.”

“Okay.” Steven smiled lightly, helping Andrew stand up.

“I’ll be right in here if you need me.” Steven assured.

“Thank you, Stevie.”

“Of course, Drew.” Steven kissed his forehead.

They weren’t perfect solutions. But Steven always tried his best when Andrew needed him.


	40. Zagene Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene has a little thing called obesssion for Zach’s ass like he always smacking it any chance he gets, or putting his hand in the back pocket, or he just likes to straight up ogle it.

Eugene wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He loved Zach’s ass. He loved everything about it. And he was caught very often ogling at it during the work day.

There were plenty of times where he’d slip behind Zach during conversations, sliding his hands in his pockets. Giving his ass a light squeeze.

It was especially great for Eugene when their videos involved them getting naked. Which was more often since the fans ate those up. Eugene took every opportunity to smack his ass when he walked past.

Zach didn’t mind it at all. Loving that he almost always had Eugene’s full attention on him in one way or another. Even before they were together.

And if Zach started wearing tighter pants because of this. Well, that was between him and Eugene.


	41. Shyan Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Shane has admitted he actually is quite timid and easily scared of “real” things. So here’s my idea: buzzfeed decides to do a prank where like ryan gets “robbed/kidnapped” in front of Shane and it makes him have a panic attack

They thought it would be funny to try to scare Shane for a video. And it was, for about a minute.

The pair had gone to explore the scene of a murder for True Crime when they put their plan into action.

They’d staged it perfectly. Shane turning the corner just as the actor swung at Ryan. Knocking him to the ground. The road was empty and night had fallen. Shane the only witness to what was happening.

“Stay back.” The actor warned, pulling out a prop gun. “Stay back or he gets it.” He pointed the gun at Ryan, picking him up by his shirt. “Now he’s gonna come with me. And you’re not gonna say anything.” The actor pulled Ryan over to a car, pushing him into the backseat. He got into the drivers seat and sped off.  
….  
Shane felt panic settle in his stomach as the stranger drove off with Ryan. Bracing the wall beside him for support. He fell to his knees. His vision swimming. He felt as if he were about to throw up. He vaguely noticed TJ run off, and prayed he’d come back with help.

Sobs wracked Shane’s body, and he sat on the cold ground. Shaking and crying. When through his tears he saw someone running towards him. They fell to their knees in front of him and wrapped their arms around him.

“It was just a prank.” It was Ryan. Shane sobbed harder and wrapped his arms around him. “It was just some stupid stunt for a video.” He continued whispering soothing words to Shane. Fingers carding through his hair. “Look at me. Please, Baby, look at me.” Shane lifted his head from Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m okay. I promise. The guy in the mask was just Mark.” Shane looked him over, and when he was sure he was alright, he kissed him.

“Who the fuck thought that was a good idea?” Shane asked.

“I don’t know. And I don’t think I want to know.” Ryan shook his head. “Let’s just go home.” Shane nodded, and Ryan helped him up. The two making their way to their car and heading home.


	42. Standrew Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii Prompt; Standrew (I don't know if you write Standrew? If not, just switch it to Zagene or Shyan, idc) With Steven hosting some office party or something and being all in charge and stuff. And Andrew just being the supportive, extremely proud boyfriend, telling everyone how great Steven is. Pleaaase? I love your writing. And you post everything I love! Keep it up and thanks from the bottom of the Buzzfeed-shipping community

Steven had been working tirelessly for weeks to plan this party. It was the fifth season of Worth It, and their bosses suggested having a premiere party to celebrate. Steven taking charge of the whole thing. Insisting to Andrew that he could handle the preparation on his own.

Between the days coming home beyond stressed from both party planning and the normal work he needed to get done, and the nights Steven was up till dawn smoothing out the arrangements or editing videos, he’d managed to finish everything exactly on schedule.

The night of the party arrived, and Andrew could not have been more proud of his boyfriend. The party looked amazing, and everyone was having a great time. There were a few moments at the beginning of the party where Steven was a bit frantic, making sure the food was all there, or that the DJ was set up. But Andrew knew how to calm his boyfriend.

“Everything’s prefect.” He assured. “You did an amazing job.” He kissed Steven’s cheek. “Now relax and enjoy the party. You’ve definitely earned it.” Steven visibly calmed at his boyfriends words.

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. I’ve been bragging about my brilliant party planner boyfriend all night.” Steven’s cheeks turned pink. “Now let’s go have some fun and relax. I think Adam wants to get some pictures with us.” Andrew took his hand and led him through the crowd of people to the photo booth. Adam already waiting there for them.

“Awesome party, Steven.” He complemented.

“Isn’t he just the best?” Steven felt his face go from pink to red at the praise. Andrew squeezed his hand. Pride in his eyes.


	43. Zagene Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach starting a new medication for his anxiety and it having some funky effects that worry Eugene

Eugene returned from the bathroom to find Zach falling asleep at his desk. Nearly falling off his elevated stool. Eugene shook him gently. Stirring him awake.

“You alright?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Wha..yeah.” Zach snapped to attention. Rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. New medication. Doctor said it should stop soon.” Eugene nodded.

“Okay.” He gave Zach’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before returning to his desk. “You still okay to come over tonight?”

“Yeah.” Zach nodded. “I’ll be there.”

“Great. I’ll order takeout.”

Zach came home with him after work and he ordered the food. Lounging on the couch with Zach. Who seemed more awake than he had earlier. The food got there, and Eugene noticed Zach wasn’t eating.

“Another side effect?” He asked. Zach nodded.

“This new medication makes me nauseous.” He put his fork down.

“Have you been able to eat at all today?”

“A little.” Zach shrugged. “Not much though.”

“Have you asked about a different medication?” Zach nodded again.

“The doctor doesn’t want to switch me without giving the meds a chance to work.” Zach explained. “Which I would understand, if I could just eat a damn meal.” He huffed.

“Did he say how long it’s gonna last?”

“The worst should be over in about a week. But that doesn’t mean the side effects are gonna go away completely.”

“You can’t not eat for a week.” Eugene realized he was probably just repeating what Zach already knew, and silenced himself. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine.” He assured, grabbing Eugene’s hand over the table. “It’s not the first time a medication has kicked my ass.” Eugene squeezed his hand. “I appreciate you worrying about me.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do care about people.” Zach laughed.

“Yeah. You’re a big softy.”

“Only for you.”


	44. Standrew Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After panic attacks Steven gets super sleepy and Andrew just cuddles him and makes him feel comfy after

Steven had gotten better at controlling his panic attacks for the most part. But some rare days, when he’d been having a particularly difficult week, the smallest thing could set him off. Somehow, Steven managed to hold on until they got home. Not wanting to frighten his friends and coworkers.

When he did have an attack, he didn’t like anyone touching him. So Andrew would sit as close as Steven would allow. So Steven knew he wasn’t alone. Making quiet comments to him.

Andrew had learned all of Steven’s tells shortly after they got together. And every way he could help get him through an attack. He knew Steven was coming out of his attack when he reached for Andrew’s hand. Andrew would give it to him without question. Rubbing gentle circles on the back of Steven’s hand with his thumb.

Sometimes the attack would last for a few minutes, other times it would be hours. That was the one thing Andrew couldn’t ever predict, but he would sit with Steven through the whole thing.

When the attack would finally subside, Steven would pull Andrew closer to him. Andrew wrapping his arms around him easily. Holding him against his chest. They’d sit in silence. Andrew carding his fingers through Steven’s hair until he felt his breath even out, and he would carry him to bed. Holding him close as they slept.


	45. Shyan Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How about something cute with Alien!Shane? Ryan being a little worried about Shane's childlike wonder with the world and humans. Basically just Ryan being protective? :)

Sometimes Shane got a bit excited about human things. He was usually good at keeping his cover in public. But them someone would show I’m something new and he’d turn into the equivalent of a human child.

Ryan would always have to jump in and help so Shane wouldn’t accidentally expose himself.

“Please excuse my boyfriend.” He’d say as Shane became enamored with this new human object. Trying to figure out how it worked. “He’s just easily excited.”

There was one instance where Shane was introduced to one of those lightning orb things and said it reminded him of the power core in his ship. Which earned many strange looks from the people around them. Then, with all eyes on them, he touched it. And whatever electro-nonsense the ball had interfered with Shane’s cloaking tech and, if it weren’t for the jacket he was wearing, the whole store would have seen his arm turn the strange blue color of his race. Ryan quickly pulled him out of there.

“You need to be more careful.” Ryan pressed when they got home. “If someone finds out…”

“I know.” He stopped Ryan’s speech. “They’ll take me to some government lab for testing or something.” He inspected his arm, making sure the cloaking had returned. “I’m not an idiot Ryan. I just get excited sometimes. Is that so bad?”

“No.” Ryan shook his head. “It’s not. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“And I appreciate that. I suppose they should have prepared us better back on Alpha Sentiri.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Ryan smiled softly at his boyfriend. “Just… try to curb the excitement.”

“I will.” He promised.


	46. Zagene Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachs sister would 100% give Eugene the shovel talk

When Eugene and Zach announced their engagement, everyone was excited. Fans lost their minds, and their friends were happy they finally pulled their heads out of their asses.

Zach’s family had come in to visit to celebrate, and Zach’s sister pulled Eugene aside.

“What’s up, Steph?” He asked, confused as to why she pulled him away.

“Well, first, I wanted to say congratulations.” She held up a finger. “And second, you and I need to have a chat about my big brother.”

“O..Kay?”

“I like you, Gene. You make Zach happy. And happy Zach is the best Zach. But I swear to god, if you hurt him, you will have to deal with me.” Stephanie was not a very intimidating person, but Eugene had to give her props for trying out the old shovel talk.

“I could never hurt him.” Eugene swore. “I love your brother more than anything.”

“Good to hear.” Steph nodded. “Okay. You’re free to go.” Eugene laughed, and returned to the living room with everyone else.

“What was that about?” Zach asked.

“Nothing.” Eugene shrugged. “Steph just wanted to be sure I was nice to you.”

“Of course she did.” Zach rolled his eyes. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“Meh, I knew she’d do it sooner or later.”


	47. Zagene Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Eugene wearing one of Zach’s shirt as a crop top

Zach felt his face turn red as Eugene walked into work wearing one of his shirts. He knew he’d forgotten something the last time he spent the night. The outfit definitely attracted the attention of the others in the office.

The shirt looked like a crop top on the man. And Zach couldn’t deny that the sight of Eugene’s exposed stomach stirred something within him.

“Is that… is that Zach’s shirt?” Keith asked.

“Yup.” Eugene was awfully casual about the whole thing, sitting down at his desk and getting right to work.

“Why are you wearing Zach’s shirt?” Ned asked.

“Cuz he left it at my apartment.” He shrugged.

“And how long has this been going on?” Ned raised an eyebrow at the two.

“A few months.” Eugene didn’t even look up from his computer as he revealed his and Zach’s relationship.

“And why didn’t we know about this?” Keith looked downright offended.

“I wasn’t ready.” Zach was sweating bullets.

“So you wore my shirt to tell everyone?” Zach asked.

“You wanted everyone to know.” Eugene defended. Zach conceded.

“I’ll get you back for this.” Zach promised. Going back to his work. Leaving Ned and Keith confused.


	48. Zagene Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene meeting Bowie and falling in love with the dog thanks b

“You got a dog?” Eugene asked over the phone.

“Yes I got a dog, Gene.” Zach replied, finishing up settling Bowie’s things. “What’s the big deal?”

“I thought you hated dogs!”

“I’m still a cat person.” Zach assured. “But you gotta see this guy. I couldn’t say no to him.”

“Alright.” Eugene agreed. “I wanna see this dog.”

“You can come now.”

“Be there in ten.” The line went dead, and Zach turned his attention back to the puppy.

“Alright, Buddy, you ready to meet Eugene?” Bowie, the ball of energy he was, began jumping around in excitement because Zach sounded exciting.

Ten minutes later, just as he promised, Eugene was at the door.

“Alright, where’s this dog?” Eugene loved dogs, as everyone knew. “Can’t believe you joined the right team finally.”

“Haha.” Zach faked laughed. “He’s in the other room.” Zach led him to the bedroom. Where Bowie bounded out the door as soon as it opened.

“Oh my god!” Eugene gushed. “He’s so fluffy!” He knelt down, holding out his hand to the puppy. “Hi, Buddy.” Bowie approached him, immediately taken with the new face.

“Hey, he likes you!”

“Dogs love me.” Eugene played with the dog excitedly. Bowie nearly losing his mind over the energy in the room as Zach joined in.

“Careful, Zach.” Eugene warned. “I might steal your dog.”

“Try it. I dare you.” Eugene laughed.


	49. Standrew Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> standrew + first time?? <33

Their kisses were slow. Languid. Andrew’s hands exploring the plain of Steven’s body. His fingers slipped under Steven’s shirt. He shivered, and broke away from Andrew.

“I’m sorry.” Andrew apologized. “Did I overstep?”

“No.” Steven assured, his hand on Andrew’s face. “It’s okay.” He kissed Andrew. “I-I want this. I’m just a bit nervous.”

“That’s alright.” Andrew danced his fingers over the newly exposed skin of Steven’s stomach. “I am to.” Steven pulled him in for another kiss. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Steven nodded. He stood up, leading Andrew towards his bedroom. Andrew’s hand slipped under his shirt again. Pulling it over his head. His hands now exploring the expanse of Steven’s chest. Steven was more hesitant, but followed Andrew’s lead.

“You wanna get in the bed?” Steven asked. A sudden burst of bravery coursing through him. Andrew nodded.

“You’re beautiful.” Andrew complemented as they settled themselves. Andrew above Steven, between his legs. He undid the button and zipper of Steven’s jeans, looking into his eyes for permission. Which Steven gave in the form of a searing kiss. Andrew kissed his neck, trailing his lips down Steven’s body. Biting and nipping as he went.

Steven lifted his hips off the bed as Andrew removed his pants. Andrew kissing down his legs. He discarded the jeans somewhere in the darkness of the room.

Steven pulled him back up into another heated kiss. Rolling his hips up to meet Andrew’s. Andrew took the hint, lifting himself off of Steven and removing his pants. Taking off his underwear with them. Steven followed suit.

“Do you have…”

“Second drawer.” Steven pointed to his nightstand. Andrew retrieved a condom and lube from the drawer, and returned to Steven. Andrew reached between them, gripping Steven’s cock. Eliciting a small noise from the man. Andrew pumped him slowly. Steven mewled at the motion.

“Just… fuck… please, Andrew.” Steven was getting desperate. Andre chuckled, kissing Steven.

“What happened to being nervous?” He teased as he reached for the bottle of lube. He coated his finger, warming the liquid before pressing a digit against Steven’s entrance. Their lips collided again as Andrew’s finger entered Steven. Andrew swallowing his moans.

Neither used words as Andrew prepped Steven. Communicating through each other’s bodies.

“I think you’re ready for me.” Andrew said, removing his fingers. Steven whining at the loss of contact. He pressed a kiss to Steven’s lips, and suddenly felt Steven flipping them over. “Someone’s eager.” Steven smiled against his lips. Reaching for the condom. He fumbled trying to open it, causing Andrew to laugh. He took the pack from Steven, opening it with his teeth. Keeping eye contact with Steven as he did. He rolled the condom on and Steven situated himself over his length. Andrew kissed him fiercely as Steven sunk down on his length. He stopped halfway down his cock, adjusting to his size.

“You okay?” Andrew asked, gripping Steven’s hips.

“Yeah.” Steven wiggled. “Feels good.” He sunk down further. The two letting out twin sounds of pleasure.

Steven began moving. Finding a steady rhythm to fuck himself on Andrew’s cock. Andrew held back from moving until he saw on Steven’s face that he needed more. Andrew thrusted up into him, Steven crying out. They met each other thrusts. Pleasure pooling in the pit of Steven’s stomach.

“I’m close.” He said. Andrew flipped them over again, adjusting his angle. Steven let out a choked cry, and Andrew knew he found his spot. It didn’t take much more until Steven was coming. Shaking under him. Andrew coming shortly after.

He pulled out of Steven slowly. Removing the condom and tossing it in the garbage can next to Steven’s bed. He kissed Steven again.

“I’ll be right back.” He left the room, getting a washcloth from the bathroom.

Andrew returned and wiped down Steven’s chest. Who had already found a pair of pajama pants. He threw the washcloth into Steven’s laundry bin and pulled on his boxers.

“That was amazing.” Steven complemented as Andrew climbed back into the bed.

“Good.” He kissed Steven’s temple. Pulling him against his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	50. Shyan Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can I get a 'Ryan forgetting it's Shane's birthday?' I know how much you love angst. ;)

Shane woke up in a fairly good mood. He usually didn’t take his birthdays too seriously, but something felt different about the day. He rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

When he got into work, Ryan was already deeply engrossed in editing. Giving a casual hey to Shane as he sat down.

And that’s how the day went. Ryan barely paying attention to Shane as he worked. Skipping their usual lunch together to continue working. Hardly any words shared between them for the entirety of the work day.

When Ryan was finally done with whatever he was working on, the workday was all but over. He pulled off his headphones and looked over at Shane.

“Hey.” He gave him a half smile. “Sorry about that. There were problems with the next episode. It was a bitch to get done.”

“Whatever.” Shane waved him off.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just having a crappy birthday is all.”

“Oh shit.” Ryan swore. “That is today. Fuck. I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “I got the email about the video issue and I completely blanked on today. Let me make it up to you.” Shane looked down at his keyboard. “Please, Babe? I have your present back at my place. Come over. We’ll spend the whole night together. Whatever you wanna do.”

“Okay. I’ll come over.” Ryan sighed.

“Great. I really do feel like an ass for forgetting.”

“That’s alright. I forgive you.”


	51. Shyan Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is at the perfect height for forehead kisses from shane

Shane loved Ryan more than anything. And his favorite thing about him was his height.

Sure he teased him about being a shorty or whatever, but Ryan was the perfect height for Shane to place kisses on his forehead whenever he pleased. Which were Ryan’s favorite types of kisses. If his smile and red face were any indication.

Once they went public with their relationship, Shane took every opportunity to go up behind Ryan’s chair and place a gentle kiss on his forehead while he was working. Especially if Ryan was stressing himself out over work. A single kiss on his forehead and he visibly relaxed in his chair.

Or when they were on their hunts, and Ryan got frightened, Shane would pull him into his arms, kiss his head, and Ryan would be okay to move on.

So yes, Shane loved to kiss Ryan’s forehead. And Ryan loved when Shane kissed his forehead.


	52. Standrew Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> standrew fic where Andrew is insecure about his height?

Andrew was growing self conscious of having to reach up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend. And Steven having to lean down to kiss him.

He’d never really been self conscious about his height before. Not until he started dating Steven and realized just how much taller he was than him.

“Why do you have to be so tall?” He teased one day after having to pull Steven down to his level to kiss him.

“What?” Steven laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s like climbing a mountain to give you a kiss.” Steven laughed again.

“You’re adorable.” Steven was still laughing as he spoke. He leaned down to kiss Andrew again. “I’ll lean down more often then.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	53. Shyan Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Shyan, single parent AU? Ryan's kid attaches themselves to a tall stranger's ie Shane's leg and can't be removed until Shane gives a piggy ride?

Shane was waking through the park, minding his own business, when suddenly he felt something holding his leg. He looked down to see a little boy gripping his leg.

“Hello sir.” He looked up at Shane with big brown eyes. “You’re very tall.”

“Yes I am.” He laughed. “Are you lost little guy?”

“No.” He shook his head. “My daddy’s over there.” He pointed over across the park to a man rushing towards them. A very attractive man if Shane was being honest.

“Hunter!” He scolded. “What are you doing?” He looked up at Shane. “I’m so sorry about my son. He’s usually not like this.” He reached down for his son. “Come on Hunter, let the nice man go.”

“I want a piggy back.” Hunter insisted, his grip on Shane’s leg tightening.

“I’ll give you a piggy back. But you have to let this man go about his business.”

“But he’s taller.” He pointed up. “I can see more of the park!”

“You can’t ask strangers to give you piggy back rides.” The man looked exhausted. “It’s not nice.”

“That’s okay.” Shane assured. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” The stranger asked. “You don’t even know us.”

“It’s alright. I love kids.” Hunter let go of his leg and reached up for Shane. “Alright, Kiddo, hop on.” He knelt down, allowing Hunter to jump onto his back. “My daughter’s with her mom for the weekend. I’m Shane by the way.” He adjusted his hold on Hunter, holding out a hand for the man to shake.

“Ryan.” He took it. They continued down the path. Hunter cheering that he finally got what he wanted. “How old is your daughter?”

“She turns four in a month.”

“Hey, I’m four!” Hunter said.

“Maybe we could plan a play date.” Ryan suggested. “You like the sound of that, Buddy? Make a new friend?”

“Yeah!” Hunter cheered.

They continued their walk until Hunter got fussy. Suddenly wanting to play on the swings. Shane put him down and took a seat next to Ryan at a bench.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where’s his mom?” Shane said.

“She passed away when he was a baby.” Ryan explained.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Ryan assured. “It gets easier as the years go on.”

“That’s good.” Shane nodded.

“Why don’t you bring your daughter over sometime? The kids can get to know each other. Hunter could use some new friends. Our neighbors moved out a few months ago. He was really close with their son.”

“Sounds good.” Shane agreed. “Wouldn’t hurt for Ella to make a new friend.”

“Great!” He pulled his phone from his pocket. “Can I get your number?”

“How forward of you.” Shane teased.

“Shut up.” Ryan wheezed. Shane laughed too, taking his phone and putting his number in. “We gotta run. I’ll text you.” He stood, calling for Hunter. “See ya around.” He picked hunter up.

“Bye tall guy!” Hunter waved.

“Catch you guys later.” Shane gave them a two finger salute.


	54. Shyan Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a short fic on a Shyan AU? Any AU, I'm not picky

“No Shane.” Ryan argued. “We are not taking Elly with us on an investigation!”

“Why not?” Shane asked. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Let’s assume for a moment that the location isn’t haunted.” Shane snorted. “We don’t exactly explore the safest places. She’s three years old. She could get seriously hurt.”

“You say that as if we’d leave her to her own devices.” Shane replied. “We don’t even do that here!” They continued to argue as Elly bounded into the room.

“Daddy. Papa.” She caught their attention. “Bunny got a booboo.” She held up her stuffed rabbit, who’s ear was beginning to fall off. “Can you fix it?”

“Sure thing, Pumpkin.” Shane knelt down and took the toy from her. “Papa’s got it all under control.”

“Daddy.” She looked at Ryan. “I saw a ghost today.”

“What?” Ryan asked. “What are you talking about?”

“On the TV.” She explained. “His name was Casper. He was silly.” She laughed.

“Shh Elly.” Shane hushed her. “Daddy’s scared of ghosts remember.”

“Oh yeah.” She covered her mouth and giggled.

“Haha. Very funny.” Ryan drawled. A smile on his face. “Why don’t you go play with some of your other toys while Papa and I fic Bunny. Okay?”

“Okay!” She bounded off to her bedroom.

“I think she’d have fun.” Shane said.

“No.”


	55. Standrew Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Andrew is quite fit according to Eugene...I had a thought of Steven first seeing him shirtless and being absolutely shook

It was late. A movie playing softly on the TV as Steven dozed off against Andrew. The final scene played, and Andrew attempted to rouse his boyfriend.

“Steven, Baby.” Andrew cooed. “The movies over.”

“Mhm.” Steven sat up. Rubbing sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost one.”

“I should get going.” He sat up and reached for his shoes.

“Why don’t you spend the night?” Andrew paused, realizing what he’d just said. Their relationship was still new. They’d never spent the night with each other before. “I mean, if that’s okay. You look pretty tired.”

“Okay.” Steven agreed. “That actually sounds nice.”

“Alright.” Andrew nodded. “I’ve got clothes you can borrow.” He stood up and led Steven to his bedroom. Pulling an old shirt and a pair of pajama pants from his dresser. Grabbing bottoms for himself as well. Andrew removed his own shirt, and heard a small noise from his boyfriend.

“You okay, Stevie?” He asked, looking to find Steven staring at his chest. Steven nodded, his cheeks pink. Andrew smirked. “See something you like?” He approached him, arms circling his waist. Steven chuckled nervously.

Steven seemed to have been struck speechless by the sight of Andrew. He chuckled, kissing Steven on the cheek.

“It’s late.” He reminded. “We have work in the morning.”

“Y-Yeah.” Steven forced out. “Work.”

“Another time.” Andrew promised. “Another time.”


	56. Shyan Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I get a continuation of shane getting dumped by sara and getting with ryan? (your writing is so good!)

Shane had been staying with Ryan for nearly a month. Ryan couldn’t complain. He was a good temporary roommate. He cleaned regularly. Cooked dinners too. Part of Ryan didn’t want him to leave.

But that totally wasn’t cuz he had feelings for him or anything. No way. He didn’t have a crush on his recently single friend.

Okay maybe a little. But Shane didn’t need to know that.

“How’s the apartment hunting going?” He asked one day. It was a Saturday, and neither of them had any plans. Watching some dumb home improvement show while Shane looked for apartments.

“Not great.” Shane sighed, closing his laptop. “Everything close to work is way out of my range, and anything else it too far.” He put his laptop down on the coffee table. “I’m sorry man. I didn’t plan on staying with you this long.”

“It’s fine dude.” Ryan assured. “It’s not like you’re just lying on my couch whining about your breakup all day. You’re not a bad roommate.” Shane smiled. “There’s really no rush.”

“I really appreciate it, Ry.” He said. “But I really need to find somewhere. I can’t keep sleeping on your pullout.”

“Hey, Shane.” Ryan said suddenly. “You know I can tell when you’re lying?”

“What are you talking about?”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” He noted.

“You could always read me like a book, huh?” Shane huffed out a sigh. “There is another reason why I need to get out of here.”

“What is it?”

“Remember how I said Sara was right, and there is someone else?” Ryan nodded. “It-it’s you.” He looked down at his hands. “And the longer I stay here, the more I fall for you, and I just got my heart broken a month ago. I didn’t want to risk it again.” He shook his head. “But look at me now. Spilling my guts with just a few words from you.”

“Shane.” Ryan put his hand on his shoulder. “Look at me?” Shane did. “If we’re being honest here, I kind of don’t want you to leave.” He steeled his nerves and leaned in. Pressing their lips together.

It took a moment, but Shane kissed him back, pulling him into his lap.

“If that’s the case,” he said when the kiss broke, “then I’ll stay right here.”


	57. Standrew Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standrew + Andrew realizing Steven is kinkier than originally expected

It was just a joke. Andrew making an offhanded comment about whacking Steven with the cutting board if he didn’t leave him alone to finish making dinner. But the small whine that came from his boyfriend definitely piqued his interest.

“What’s that, Stevie?” He put the knife down and turned around to face him. “You like the sound of that?” Steven nodded, his cheeks turning pink. “Interesting.” Andrew winked at him, turning back to the counter to continue cooking. He stored that bit of information in his back pocket for later.

Later that night, while they were watching a movie, Andrew felt Steven squirm in his arms when the woman on screen made a comment about being tied up. Andrew smirked, and kept that with the other new discovery he had made.

The next time Steven came over, Andrew presented Steven with one of his old scarves and a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom?” He suggested. Steven nodded, following his boyfriend eagerly.

And Steven was putty in his hands the whole night.


	58. Shyan Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the kind of banter that Shane and Ryan get into while having sex

“Are you really on your tippy toes?” Shane laughed against Ryan’s lips.

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan’s voice was breathy as he attempted to pull Shane’s shirt over his head. “Maybe if you weren’t so freakishly tall.” He laughed, finally getting the shirt off. Shane gripped his thighs, lifting him up.

“Better?” Ryan nodded, wrapping his legs around Shane’s torso.

“It’s like climbing a tree.” Ryan commented between kisses. Shane laughed, carrying Ryan to their bedroom.

“Must be a pretty hot tree.” Shane noted as they laid down on bed, his hips grinding down into Ryan’s. Ryan whining in response.

“Pretty gangly if you ask me.” Shane growled against his neck.

“You’re ridiculous.” There was still a tinge of humor in his voice.

“Yeah. But you love me.” Ryan sounded pleased with himself as Shane sunk his teeth into the soft skin of his neck.

“Well…” Ryan whacked his shoulder. “I’m kidding. Of course I love you, Baby.” He kissed where he bit. “Even if you are strangely short.” Ryan snorted. He wrapped his legs around Shane’s hips and flipped them over. Settling on his lap.

“Says the Bigfoot.” He replied, circling his hips. He leaned down and kissed Shane’s pec. “I love you too.”


	59. Zagene Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only person allowed to touch Eugene’s hair is zach... zach loves to give Eugene sex hair and Eugene will normally leave it like that to go to work

Zach gave a final tug to Eugene’s hair as he came down from his orgasm. Eugene kissing him softly in reply. Eugene pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Zach gracefully. Zach rolled over to his side and began playing with Eugene’s hair. Eugene holding him by the waist.

And that’s how they fell asleep. Eugene arms wrapped around Zach. Zach’s fingers tangled in Eugene’s hair. A common position they found themselves in since Eugene admitted he liked having Zach’s fingers in his hair.

They woke up the next morning the same way, and Zach insisted on not moving until he absolutely had to. Which made them almost late for work. Eugene having no time to do his hair, but not caring as he walked into work with the clear evidence of what had conspired between him and Zach last night. Not that it mattered to either of them to hide it. Zach was the only one allowed to touch Eugene’s hair, and he liked to show that off.

And if Zach delayed their morning on purpose, then that was for him to know.


	60. Standrew Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standrew -- Steven and Andrew go hiking and maybe have some sexytimes in nature? ;)

Steven couldn’t have been in a better mood. He didn’t have work, it was a beautiful day, and he was with his boyfriend, Andrew. Side by side. Enjoying a peaceful hike, just the two of them. 

They were walking through a particularly thick patch of trees when Steven got a sudden idea. Something he, admittedly, had always wanted to try. Andrew turned to say something, and Steven kissed him, hands grabbing at his hips. 

“Not that I’m complaining.” Andrew said between kisses. “But what’s this all about?” 

“Gotta be a reason for everything?” Steven asked, fingers grazing the exposed skin from where Andrew’s shirt had ridden up. Sending shivers up the older man’s spine. 

“Right here, Baby? Really?” Though he kissed back with fervor. 

“Problem?”

“What if someone walks by?” 

“What about it?” Steven’s lips moved to Andrew’s neck. Andrew gripping Steven’s arms. Pinning him up against the nearest tree. Steven making a noise against Andrew’s neck. 

“Didn’t think exhibitionism was your thing.” Andrew said, hands finding their way to Steven’s pants. 

“Lot you don’t know.” Steven’s hips jerked as Andrew slid his hand into his jeans. fingers ghosting over his length. A whine tumbling past Steven’s lips. Andrew teased him for a few more moments, feeling Steven get fully hard for him. His hand dipped into Steven’s underwear, taking him in his hand. “Fuck, Drew.” 

“Suddenly change your mind?” Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Not a chance.” Steven reconnected their lips. Rutting his hips up to match Andrew’s long strokes on his cock. Andrew ran a finger over his tip, and Steven let out a choked gasp in response. “Fuck. So good at this, Drew.” Andrew chuckled against Steven’s lips, speeding up his ministrations. Steven cried out, Andrew muffling his cries with a kiss. Steven coming on Andrew’s hand. 

Steven took Andrew’s hand and licked his cum from the blonde man’s hand. Andrew moaning at the sight. 

Steven quickly switched positions so that Andrew was against the tree and sank to his knees. Undoing Andrew’s pants eagerly. Freeing his cock. Andrew hissed as the cool air hit his member. Steven took him in his mouth, Andrew’s hand immediately twisting into his silver locks. 

“You’re so pretty like this.” Andrew praised. Steven looked worshipful on his knees, sun glinting off his silver hair as he looked up at Andrew with hooded eyes. Pleasuring Andrew the best way he knew how. His cheeks hollowed around his length. His mouth moving expertly. “Shit! Steve … fuck … close.” Steven gripped his legs, taking Andrew further into his mouth when he attempted to pull him off. Andrew hitting the back of his throat. 

Andrew growled as he came, spilling down Steven’s throat. Steven taking every last drop. 

He removed his mouth from Andrew, swallowing the last of his load. Andrew helped him up, pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

“I guess you were onto something.” Andrew murmured against his lips. Steven let out a breathy laugh.


	61. Zagene Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe I had an angsty zagene prompt where the try guys end up doing something dangerous and zach nearly dies causing Eugene to admit his feelings

Eugene gripped Zach’s hand tight as the ambulance raced to the hospital. Tears stinging at his eyes at the sight of the blood seeping through the bandage hastily wrapped around his head.

And it was all his fault.

Why did he have to suggest “Try Guys Try Parkour”?

Zach had argued against it, but Eugene had talked him into it. Swearing they had a good trainer and we’re gonna be wearing safety gear. But a wrong move sent Zach falling to the ground. A sickening sound as his head hit the pavement.

Everything became a blur for him after that. Someone called 911, someone was yelling. It might have been him. Zach’s head cradled in his lap. His hands covered in his blood.

He sat in the waiting room alone. Ned having to go back and tell their bosses what happened, and Keith… he couldn’t remember where Keith went. But either way Eugene was alone. Bloodstains on his hands and his shirt from where he attempted to wipe off his hands. Blaming himself for Zach’s current state as he waited for him to get out of surgery.

“Mr. Yang?” A nurse approached. “You arrived with Mr. Kornfeld, correct?”

“Is he okay?” He stood, feeling a strong sense of panic wash over him.

“He’s out of surgery.” She said. “He’s resting right now, but yes, he’s okay.” Eugene released a shaky sigh. Relief settling in his bones. “You can see him if you want.” He nodded, and she led him to Zach’s room.

He fought back tears when he saw him.

He looked smaller than usual hooked up to the machines. Loud beeping emanating through the starch white of the room.

“He should be awake soon.” The nurse informed him. “You can stay in here long as you like.”

“Thank you.” The nurse smiled and left him alone. Eugene taking the seat next to the bed. Grabbing hold of Zach’s hand. “I’m sorry. I should never have suggested that video. I never meant for you to get hurt.” Eugene allowed himself to cry. “I should have listened to you. I’m just so happy you’re okay.”

“Gene?” Zach mumbled. His voice hoarse. “That you?”

“Yeah Zach. I’m right here.” Eugene squeezed his hand.

“You’re all burry.” He commented. Squinting at Eugene. He choked out a laugh, finding Zach’s glasses on a side table and placing them on his nose.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“You in a lot of pain?” Eugene noted the bandages wrapped around Zach’s head.

“Nah, they gave me stuff.” Zach attempted to look up at his forehead. Eugene chuckled, which turned into more tears. “Why are you crying?”

“We thought we lost you.” Eugene explained. “You lost so much blood.” Zach noticed the stain on Eugene’s once grey shirt.

“Is that my blood?” Eugene nodded. Biting his lip.

“I’m sorry I talked you into that. I should have dropped it once you said no the first time. You got hurt because of me.”

“Gene.” Zach’s voice broke. “Gene this isn’t your fault. Even if it was, I’m okay, aren’t I?”

“You almost died!”

“But it didn’t.” Zach assured. “You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“I love you.” Eugene blurted out.

“What?”

“I’m in love with you. And I was so scared that I’d never be able to tell you.” Eugene looked at their joined hands, preparing himself for Zach to pull away. But he only held tighter.

“I love you too.” He said. “I have for a while.” Zach was crying too. “I can’t believe it took me almost dying for us to pull our heads out of our asses.”

“Let’s just agree to stick with safer videos.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”


	62. Shyan Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyan go to Disneyland

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked. He was currently blindfolded in the passengers seat of Shane’s car. His boyfriend babbling about a surprise.

“I told you Baby, it’s a surprise.” Shane reminded. “We’ll be there soon. Can you just relax?” He felt Shane’s hand rest on his shoulder. “I promise you’ll love it.” Ryan huffed, slumping down in his seat as they continued their drive in silence. Some shitty pop song on the radio.

“Alright Ry, we’re here.” Shane announced. “Let me come around and help you out.” Ryan heard the door open and shut, and the door beside him opened a few moments later. Ryan reached for the blindfold, but Shane batted his hands away from the fabric. “I’ll let you know when to take it off.” He took Ryan’s hand and helped him out of the car. Leading him along. “Alright Baby. You can take it off now.” Ryan removed the fabric from around his eyes, seeing the Disneyland gates in front of him. 

“What’s surprising about this?” Ryan asked. “We go to Disneyland together all the time. Not that I’m not always happy to be here with you.”

“I know.” Shane said. “But there’s a bit more to the surprise than just Disneyland. Come on.” Shane handed Ryan his magic band. 

As it turned out, Shane’s surprise was his attempt at recreating their first date. From the order the rode the rides, down to the food they ate. Ryan was amazed he remembered everything even after three years. A fact that Ryan said out loud.

“That was the best day of my life.” Shane said, matter-of-factly. “I remember every second of that day. I always will.”

After their ride on Space Mountain, Shane pulled him over to a nearby bench.

“Remember what happened here?” He asked. 

“This is where you kissed me for the first time.” Ryan said. 

“It’s also the spot that I knew I never wanted to kiss anyone else.” Shane lifted Ryan’s chin. Pressing their lips together. Ryan smiling against his lips. He rested his head against Shane’s chest when the kiss broke. “Okay, I had this big speech prepared and all these things I wanted to say. And I know you’re gonna hate me for the corniness of it all, but I’m just gonna come out and say it.” He released Ryan and reached into his pocket. He pulled a box from his pocket and sunk to his knee. Ryan was already crying when he opened the box. “Will you marry me?” Ryan nodded, smiling through his tears. 

“Of course.” He choked out, holding out his left hand for Shane to slip the ring onto his finger. Once the ring was on, Shane stood, gathering Ryan in his arms and pressing their lips together again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
